On the Prowl
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Part 3 of Cub Series: It's mating season.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**A/N: Welcome to Part 3 of the Cub series, which is Mating Season! The title has been changed thanks to the help of MaddieStJ! **

**Pairing: Gibbs/McGee (finally) Tony/Kuma, Ron Sacks/ Jimmy, Ziva/ Michael**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: SOPA is coming back, we need 100,00 to sign by March 19th. Quick, got to google, type in SOPA 2O14 click on the very first result, create an account and sign! Don't let this happen! **

* * *

**On the Prowl**

_**Ring!**_

"…Phone."

"Don't wanna..."

"Not it."

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"It's Tony's turn."

"Is not."

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

There was a groan, a ruffle of sheets before a hand reached out, searched for the cell phone that was ringing on the nightstand, grabbed it and flipped it opened.

"Agent Gibbs's Den of Iniquity, Very Special Agent DiNozzo speaking."

Curled around his youngest Agent, Gibbs snorted.

"Okay," Tony said before hanging up the phone. "That was Abby, reminding us about the mandatory meeting today"

"I don't want to get up," came Ziva's muffled voice, her breath tickling Tony's neck where her face was shoved.

"Tell that to Director Vance," said Tim, purring when Tony scratched his ear.

"Gibbs can do it," Ziva yawned as she sat up. "He likes messing with the Director's day."

Gibbs's head popped up from behind Tim and raised an eyebrow and Ziva responded with a cheeky smile before getting out of bed.

"Shower," she said as she entered the master bathroom.

"I'm joining you!" Tony said as he rushed out of bed and followed his Packmate into the bathroom. "I refuse to shower in cold water again."

Tim chuckled, giving a small smile when the arm around his waist pulled him closer to the hard warm chest behind him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tim asked, tilting his head to give the nose nuzzling his neck better access.

"Coffee," came the reply.

"I mean food, Boss," Tim laughed softly.

"Mm, sausage and eggs."

"We had that yesterday."

"And I'm the Alpha, so what I says goes."

"It doesn't work that way Boss. Hey!"

Gibbs smirked as he held down his pinned Agent, a playful growl his only warning before he was flipped. Soon a wrestling match broke out in the bed with Tim not holding back (having learned that lesson the last time he'd held back during training and his teammates found out). Finally Gibbs pinned Tim down face first underneath him, making a face when the Were's fluffy spotted tail hit him in the face.

"Boss!" Tim whined wiggling.

Gibbs's smirk grew and pressed his chest against the other's naked back. Tim whined again, freezing when teeth bite firmly at the back of his neck.

"A-Alpha!"

Gibbs felt smug for just a moment, the smugness melting into surprise when Tim mewled and lifted his hips up, his ass pressing against Gibbs's crotch.

"Alpha," Tim purred.

Bewildered (and a bit disappointed that Tim was wearing boxers) Gibbs moved back, blinking when Tim moved to his hands and knees, lifting his hips until his ass was in the air and his tail moving from side to side. Ignoring his very interested cock and the urge to pounce and take the obvious invitation, Gibbs wondered if should call Raven…or if he was dreaming again.

"Um...should we leave?"

Gibbs looked over at Tony and Ziva standing in the bathroom door wrapped up in towels and damp hair.

"Something's wrong with McGee" Gibbs finally said.

Both Agents looked at each other, then back at their whining Packmate who was spreading his legs wider and trying to press up against Gibbs again. Tony went over to the bed, took in his Packmate's flushed face and erection, and frowning grabbed hold of the now swaying tail and pulled hard.

"Ow! Tony!"

Tony didn't even flinch when he was hissed at and fangs were bared. Instead he nipped at the growling Were's nose, making Tim blink and finally notice his position.

"Um, erm," Tim said, blushing when he realized Gibbs was behind him looking wide-eyed and confused, "…so who's hungry?"

* * *

Deciding to ignore the bedroom incident, all four headed downstairs, and while Ziva and Tim made breakfast, Gibbs and Tony set the table.

"Today I really hope we get a call," Tony once the food was ready and they had sat down to eat.

"For once I agree with you, Tony," Ziva said before eating a fork full of pancakes.

"Not sure how I feel about you agreeing with me on anything."

Ziva balled up her napkin and threw it at the man.

After breakfast they all got ready and piled into Gibbs's car (leaving their own cars in front of Gibbs's house) and headed for NCIS.

"Morning guys!" Abby greeted when the team arrived in the bullpen.

"Morning Abby."

"Good morning."

"Hey Abbs."

"Ready for the meeting today?" the Goth asked as she bounced over to Gibbs's desk.

"Define 'ready'," Tony said from his desk.

Abby giggled, waving to Jeff, the mailroom guy, who was coming into the Pen.

"Mails in," Jeff announced. "You guys got a lot this morning."

When a dozen or so envelopes landed on his desk Tim's nose twitched and he sighed.

"Something wrong McGee?" Ziva asked looking up from her own pile of envelopes.

"Yes and no," Tim answered picking up one of the envelopes that smelled strongly of a Werelion.

"Please don't tell me these things are laced with the Plague," Tony whimpered.

"Nope."

"Oh thank God for that," Tony sighed in relief.

"Does it have something to do with what happened this morning?" Ziva inquired.

Tim nodded before glancing at the elevator.

"In my office then," Gibbs said.

All four got up and headed to the elevator, and once in Gibbs flipped the switch.

"Okay. Talk." Gibbs demanded.

"Okay," Tim said after a moment hesitation. "Remember when Mom and Dad made you guys set aside some vacation time?"

"Yeah. It made Vance real suspicious," Tony said, grinning as he remembered the suspicious looks and not so subtle talk the director had piled on them the whole week.

"There was reason for that. You see, it's almost mating season."

"You guys have that?" Tony asked.

Tim sighed. "Why doesn't anyone fully read the book?"

"What does that have to do with this morning and the envelopes?" Ziva asked.

"Mating season for my family and other packs begins early spring and ends in summer. As it gets closer to spring many Werecreatures start sending letters of intent."

"So all those letters are...?"

"Yep. Letters of Werecreatures letting you know that they intend to court and hopefully mate with you during the Mating Ceremony."

"The Mating Ceremony is why your mother and father told us to take some vacation time, yes?" Ziva asked.

Tim nodded.

"But why would they send _**us **_letters?" Tony asked indicating to him, Ziva and Gibbs, "we haven't been in the other world that long."

"It's still long enough to gain a reputation," Tim replied.

"What about this morning?" Gibbs asked.

Tim blushed, the red running from his face all the way to his neck; the humans had no doubt that it was a full body blush.

"W-Well about that, you see Submissive Werecats like me go into heat during the mating season, and before that we'll occasionally…show signs of, um…."

All three humans just stood there as they processed what they just heard.

"Sooo," Tony finally said, "this morning you…"

"...Went into the standard mating pose," Tim mumbled with embarrassment. "While pinning me and biting at my neck usually just makes me submit or calms me down, during mating season when an Alpha or Dom does it..._**that**_ happens."

"Oh."

"Yeah" Tim said, face red.

Ziva looked over at Gibbs and wasn't too surprised to see the man's eyes had glazed over and his face had become a bit flushed. Amused, she subtly jabbed the man in the side, startling him out in his daydream.

"Will this interfere with your work?" Gibbs then said, once he got his thoughts together.

Tim paused to think about it. At the moment he was in the very early stages making it easy to ignore any advances made by any suspects who happened to be Doms or Alphas and anyone else for that matter. The only reason Tim had reacted that way to Gibbs was because of his attraction (and so much more) towards the Alpha. Later on when his Heat would actually start...well by then he'd have a mate, hopefully (and hopefully it would be Gibbs).

"No," Tim said, "it won't." Gibbs stared at him before nodding.

"I _**really**_ need to read the rest of that book," Tony said while Gibbs flipped on the switch, starting the elevator back up.

Ziva snickered as the four of them exited the elevator and headed back to their desks. She said nothing to say though because she had also not read the book all the way through as well.

* * *

It's been a year since they got Ziva back, a year since they've become Pack, six months since they've all started sharing a bed, meals, free time, (and showers) together at Gibbs's house. The humans had thought it would take longer to become nearly like Tim's family's Pack. Instead it was surprisingly easy, all three humans had a feeling it had something to do with Tim being a Were.

"_More letters?" _Gibbs thought as he pulled out the large pile of envelopes from his mailbox.

It was nearly midnight (they had gotten a case), and the rest of the team had piled into their cars after arriving at Gibbs's house and driven to their own homes (at which they still paid rent). It was during those times that Gibbs had to bring up the strength to ignore the feeling of loneliness that occasionally came over him before the whole 'Were-creatures are real' thing happened.

After piling the stacks of letters from the mailbox along with the other letters he got from work (all unopened) on the coffee table, Gibbs took a shower, ate some leftovers from last night's dinner, got himself a bottle of bourbon and a glass and sat down on the sofa. Once settled, Gibbs took the first letter and opened it.

Several hours later, Gibbs leaned back against the sofa honestly stunned. Half of the letters were for him from other Betas, a couple of Omegas (Omegas came from mostly canine Packs, and were rare in other Werecreatures Packs), some Alphas and about three other Supernatural creatures stating their intentions to court and eventually mate with him.

The other half were letters for the rest of his Pack, a lot of Alphas and Betas for Tony, Jimmy, and Ziva (no Doms), and all Alphas for Tim (and Gibbs had startled himself when he growled at the thought of all those Alphas wanting _**his **_Tim).

Tim, he could understand. Not only was his younger Agent born into the supernatural world, his Pack was well respected, legendary and practically royalty. He and the others hadn't been in the Supernatural community long, and despite what Tim said, the Senior Agent knew not that they could have gain a reputation that quickly, granted Gibbs was sure that half the letters were because they were associated with the McGee Pack alone, but still, the half was genuine.

"I really need to read that book again," Gibbs mumbled and shook his head before pouring and downing another glass.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Prowl**

When the team arrived at their desks the next morning, they were greeted with more letters.

"I'm starting to feel both flattered and creeped out," Tony said as he began opening one letter, remembering how full his mailbox was last night.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Ziva said from where she was reading one of the letters with great interest. It was a poem.

Tony gave her a look before turning his attention to Tim, and ready to ask how long this was going to last but stopped short.

Tim was glaring at Gibbs. More specifically the letters in the boss's hands.

_Someone is not a happy kitty this morning. _Tony turned his attention back to his mail.

As he went through them the human found that there wasn't one from Kuma, and disappointment washed over him, but it was just for a moment. It was obvious that this mating business had a tradition to it, perhaps Kuma and Tim's Pack didn't do letters.

He'd ask Tim later…or finally read the book.

* * *

"More letters Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy nodded as he organized them so they wouldn't clutter around his desk. Yesterday he'd been startled when he received large stack of mail until a quick call from Tim explained everything.

"Looks like you got a couple more yourself," said Jimmy tilting his head to the stack on the Doctor's desk.

Ducky smiled.

Jimmy wondered, after he finished organizing the stack, if he should mention the letters to Ron today at lunch, but then thought better of it. One: the Werewolf would probably already know and two: while a possessive Ron was hot, a possessive Ron wolfing out in the middle of a packed diner was not.

_Be interesting though. _Jimmy smiled to himself just as Ducky informed him they had to go. A body had been found at a farmer's market.

"That's a new one," Jimmy said following his mentor.

When they got to the site Gibbs and his team was already there and Gibbs was talking to two FBI Agents, both who did not look happy.

"Guess Fornell didn't have a chance to warn the guys about Gibbs," Jimmy said to Ziva as he came over to the body.

"Or Agent Fornell felt there was no need to," Ducky said with a mischievous smile.

Ziva giggled. She looked back at the three men and did a double take when she realized the two FBI agents were both Alpha Weres.

"Something wrong Ziva?" Ducky asked.

"They're Weres" the Dom said, voice low as not to be overheard by others.

Both Jimmy and Ducky looked at the FBI Agents.

"Huh." Jimmy said when he realized the woman was right.

"You're getting good Ziva," Tim said, startling the three.

"You must teach me how you do that," Ziva said after calming her racing heart.

Tim grinned and made a mental note to schedule a stealth lesson this weekend if possible. "They're Werewolves, and I think they like you, Jimmy"

Jimmy blinked and looked back. Sure enough the two Agents were staring at him. It was the same stare Ron would give him before the wolf would pounce for a heavy-make out session.

The first thought Jimmy had was why he seems to attract FBI Agents; the second was why did he seem to only attract Werewolves.

"What should I do?" Jimmy asked Tim.

"I don't know much about Werewolf courtship," replied Tim, "except you should stay near an Alpha or Beta (Dom in our case) if they approach, and don't accept anything from them, especially food."

Jimmy nodded. "So pretty much ignore them," he said.

"Pretty much," Tim said watching as another FBI agent, female with blonde hair, approached the Alphas. A quick sniff told Tim that the woman was an Omega Werewolf. Another quick sniff told Tim the Omega liked what she saw in his Alpha.

"Tim," said Ziva softly, "you're growling."

Tim startled that indeed he was and blushed a bit when he saw that all three FBI Agents were staring at him, as well as Gibbs who was giving him a curious tilt of the head. He decided to go see what Tony was doing.

After the body was taken away, and clues were found, bagged and tagged for Abby, the team headed back to the yard. Once there, they discovered their victim (Petty Officer Will Cane) had a surviving family member so Ziva and Gibbs headed out to interview leaving Tim and Tony along with their own research.

It was then that Tony discovered a message on his cell phone.

"_Hello Tony, it's me Leo. I'm in town and was wondering if we could meet later today. Here's the address, give me a call when you get this if you can." _

Tony listened to the message again, wrote down the address, and made a mental note to call Leo later. He had a feeling he knew what the Dom wanted. For a moment Tony wondered if he should tell Tim about his brother calling him, then decided against it.

The Dom was sure his Packmate already knew or at least suspected.

* * *

It was actually three days before the two met with each other.

_Wow! _Tony thought as he entered the lobby of the hotel Leo was staying in, his eyes widening at the sight of all the Supernatural creatures milling around.

"Tony!"

Tony smiled, gave a wave at the other Dom before going over to him, the two nuzzled each other before Leo led the other Dom to the elevator.

"I never knew this was a Supernatural hotel," Tony said as the doors closed.

"You never paid it any attention," Leo says with a small grin.

"True," Tony agreed, just as the doors opened.

They walked down the hall until they come to the door that said 406. Once inside Leo headed straight for the mini bar.

"Want anything?" he asked.

"I'm on call," Tony replied as he sat down on the sofa.

"There's water."

"I'll take one. Thanks."

Sitting down next to the human, he handed Tony the bottle of water, and had a beer for himself.

"So," Leo said getting straight to the point, "about this year's mating season."

For a brief moment, Tony wondered if he should have taken that drink, he had a feeling he was going to want one when this discussion was over with.

"First, I want to make it clear, you and the others _**do not**_ have to participate, you can reject _**any **_expression of intent, even from the McGee Pack."

Tony nodded. Tim had already made sure that the team all understood that they could reject any Were that came up to them, even those in the McGee Pack; and if anyone became too pushy they should tell them immediately and it would be dealt with.

"Got it," Tony said when he realized the Dom was waiting for a reply.

Satisfied, Leo continued on, "What do you want to know?"

"How exactly does it work? With your Pack exactly?" Tony asked.

"Well it varies. With an Alpha or Dom, if they want to court a Beta, then they'd have to get the Beta's Pack Alpha's permission. If the Alpha or Dom gets permission then they would approach their intended with a gift of favor. If the favor is accepted then the courting continues until the Beta goes into heat or in the case of an Alpha Dom pairing, the Alpha goes into rut, or if it's a Dom Dom pairing whoever is the most Dominant in the relationship with go into rut. It's the same with a Beta Beta and Alpha Alpha"

"I see," the human said quietly as he went over the information given.

From what he learned from the McGee pack Raven and Victor the Alphas were the bosses basically. In the individual families within the Pack there was one or two Alphas, then the children (if any) followed by other intermediate family members, which varied in type.

"So if any of the Pack members from the other Packs what to court us they'd have to go to Gibbs for permission?" Tony asked. "Do I have that right?"

"Yes. Though if your family Alpha doesn't agree with the Pack Alpha's decision he can over rule the Pack Alpha, but in the end it's the intended's decision. Though there are some Packs who are strict in their traditions and the intended doesn't have any say."

Tony made a face, and he looked like he was going to ask exactly how traditional Packs worked, then decided against it, Leo had a feeling the Agent already had a general clue. Traditional Packs were no different from human cultures that treated the weaker sex in the same manner when it came to marriage, among other things.

"What about Betas?" Tony asked.

"In most Packs, the Betas just have to sit there and look pretty. With our Pack the Betas are really picky when it comes to picking a mate, instincts mostly. Some Packs that I know of, the Betas will send letters expressing their interest. Also Orion's probably educating your boss and the others now, so Gibbs shouldn't be surprised when Kuma, Michael, and/or Ron come a knocking or any other potential mate for that matter. You're quite popular."

Leo grinned at the blush on the Dom's face.

"How long will these letters keep coming?"

"Well it's the middle of March now, so sometime in the first or second week in April the letters should stop."

Tony made a face at the thought of more letters for a few more weeks, before asking another question. "What happens after the letters?"

"Well, that depends on you, you can either answer the letters with acceptance or rejection or ignore them completely. I wouldn't recommend the last one, though, some Weres will take that as acceptance."

"I have to answer _**all **_of them?!" Tony exclaimed.

Leo shook his head giving a reassuring smile. "No, just mail them to Mom and Dad and they'll take care of it."

At the Agent's questioning look the Dom explained further. "Mom and Dad will respond to the letters, pretty much explaining that if they are serious in courting and mating with you or your Packmates, they must approach Gibbs with their request. If they don't follow this, then - There. Will. Be. Consequences."

Knowing the McGee Alphas as he did, Tony shivered at the thought of those consequences, before another thought occurred. "What about Gibbs?" he asked. "I mean it's pretty obvious he has the hots for Probie, so—"

"In case of an Alpha wanting to court and mate with one of its own Packmates, they'd have to ask the Packmate's family Alpha, so he has to ask our Dad for permission to court Tim. Also since Gibbs will no doubt be a rival Alpha, Dad will be acting Alpha for Tim until the mating season is over, you know so everyone will have a fair chance".

Tony nodded in understanding before wincing at the thought of his boss having to face down the big Alpha. Victor was a good natured and easy going Were, but when it came to his children, mate and Pack he was downright vicious. He was not envious of the Alpha at the moment.

"Poor Boss."

Leo snickered.

* * *

It was a week after Orion filled him and the others on the Mating season protocols that Gibbs found Kuma sitting on his front porch steps when he pulled up in his car.

"Alpha Gibbs," Kuma greeted, standing up when the human approached him.

"Alpha Kuma," Gibbs said, making no move to invite the other into his home as he moved around the other and stood on his porch, the extra height had him towering over Kuma

Instead Gibbs studied the other Alpha; Kuma stood a respective distance from him, shoulders drawn to make himself look smaller, non-threatening, eyes downcast, instead of looking at Gibbs.

"You need something?" Gibbs finally says.

Kuma cleared his throat and shifted nervously; worry eating at him. What if Gibbs said no? What if he didn't think Kuma was worthy of Tony?

Drawing up as much courage as possible, Kuma spoke.

"I, Alpha Kuma McGee, next Head Alpha of the McGee Pack, humbly come to you, Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs to ask for your permission to court your Dom Anthony DiNozzo, Junior."

Gibbs stayed silent, watching with a bit of amusement as the young Alpha squirmed the longer he stayed quiet. After a few minutes he lets him his decision.

"I, Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Gibbs Pack, give you Alpha Kuma McGee permission to court Dom Anthony DiNozzo, Junior."

Kuma grinned widely and Gibbs found himself in a bear hug and lifted up off the ground.

"Alright, alright, that's enough," Gibbs grunted when Kuma started nuzzling him.

Still grinning and not at all bothered by the comment (he knew the other liked it), Kuma placed the human back on his feet.

"Beer?" Gibbs then offers when he's back on his feet.

"No thanks," Kuma replied, "I should get home."

Gibbs nods; noting that Kuma is now looking him in the eyes, back straight and drawn to his full height.

"Oh! By the way," Kuma says over his shoulder as he takes his leave. "Dad's in town."

_Crap!_

* * *

_**Next time, It's Gibbs vs Victor, and a rival shows up, can you guess for who? **_

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Prowl**

A week goes by (followed by two more suitors: one was a bit of a surprise but he followed his gut and gave his permission) when Gibbs comes home during his lunch break and sees Ron Sacks waiting on his porch steps, in the Werewolf's hand was a Styrofoam cup no doubt filled with coffee. The ex-marine gives him points for effort.

"Alpha Gibbs," says Ron when the other Alpha had gotten out of his car and walked up to him.

Gibbs, as he had done with Kuma, moved up the steps until he was up on the porch and towering over the other Alpha.

"Alpha Ron," Gibbs says, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "That for me?"

Wordlessly, Ron handed the cup over. Gibbs took a sip, was a bit surprised that it was just how he liked his coffee, and after taking a longer sip (he was enjoying making these other Alphas wait - _Fun is where you find it)_ he raised an eyebrow. Ron cleared his throat and declared his intentions.

"I, Alpha Ronald Sacks, lone wolf, humbly come to you, Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to ask for your permission to court your Beta James Palmer."

Gibbs bit back a grin as the wolf squirmed under his gaze. He didn't let the other suffer long; he knew the Werewolf was nervous and afraid that Gibbs would reject him, just like he was about seeking Victor's blessing to court and mate with Tim.

"I, Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Gibbs Pack, give you Alpha Ronald Sacks permission to court Beta James Palmer."

Ron's whole body seemed to deflate with relief and gave Gibbs a small smile. _At least he didn't hug me._

Three days later Gibbs opens his door on his way to work to find Hunter Michael waiting at the bottom of the stairs of his porch.

"No gift?" he asks.

"Kuma didn't give you one," replies Michael in response.

"I like Kuma."

Michael merely rolled his eyes and got to the point. He had a hunt he needed to attend to quickly. Hopefully it was to be his last one so he could focus on courting Ziva…if Gibbs said yes.

"I, Hunter Michael Cornell, Alpha to the McGee Pack..."

Gibbs blinked in surprise upon hearing this. He had thought the Hunter was a high-ranking Dom at the most.

"...humbly come to you, Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs to ask for your permission to court your Dom Ziva David."

"You should at least have brought me coffee."

Michael didn't even twitch.

Gibbs sighed. "I, Alpha Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Gibbs Pack, give you Alpha Michael Cornell permission to court Dom Ziva David."

It was after Michael's visit that Gibbs finally made his way to the hotel where Victor was staying. When he got to the room door there was a folded up map taped to it and on the back were two words: _Find me._

* * *

"Sorry we're late," says Ziva.

Raven smiled. "It's alright dear."

The Alpha nuzzles her son, Ziva, Tony, and Jimmy before they sit down.

"The usual beverage Alpha Raven?" asked the waitress who was wearing a sleeveless knee-high black dress.

"Yes, that will be fine," Raven replies.

The waitress nods before turning to the others. "The usual as well, Beta Tim?"

Tim nods and the waitress turned to Ziva.

"I'll have the berry wine," Ziva says looking over the menu.

"I'll have the Witch's Brew," said Tony, eyes dancing with amusement at the name of the wine.

"I'll have a berry wine as well," says Jimmy.

Once their drink orders and an appetizer order were taken ("Don't worry, there are no real eyes in it!" Raven chuckled), the waitress left to put it in. Tony watches her leave staring at the reptilian scales that decorate her arms and legs.

"This is an interesting restaurant Raven," Jimmy commented as he looked around.

It was obvious that it catered to the supernatural element and was elegant in design. It was Raven's favorite, mostly because this was where Victor took her during their courting.

"I hoped you'd like it," Raven smiled.

The five looked over the menu with Tim and Raven giving suggestions. Tony was giggling at some of the names of dishes.

"So," Tony said once their drinks and appetizer had arrived and their meal order was taken. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about the mating season," Raven replied glancing at each of them. "Now I know my boys explained how the suitor is supposed to ask for the Pack Alpha's permission," and she waited for the nods before continuing, "I want to give you a little more information. I'll start with the Run."

Tim choked on his wine (it was called Dragon's Blood and was just as red, but was surprisingly sweet), while Tony pounded on his back.

"What is the Run?" Ziva asks with a tilt of her head.

"It's an old tradition," Tim says once he stopped choking, "back when our ancestors were more…feral, the Alphas would gather and chase Submissives who were in heat down and mate with them once they were caught."

"That...sounds barbaric," Jimmy said with wide eyes.

"It was," Raven agreed. "More often than not it resulted in very unhappy relationships. There were so many that Packs stop doing it altogether. Only the very traditional Packs still do it. The Pack that's hosting this year's Mating Season is doing the Run."

"Dare I ask which Pack?" Tim asked worriedly.

"The Braulio Pack."

Tim nodded. While the Braulio Pack was traditional they weren't extreme like many of the traditional Packs he had met.

"Those that do the Run must follow very strict rules. There is one that states no one is forced to do the Run."

"Will Kuma be doing it?" Tony asked.

"It's a tradition for the McGees as well as my own Pack to do the Run. But while Kuma and I did it, we don't expect our children too, but yes I believe he wants to. Though he won't if you don't Tony, same goes for Ron and Michael."

"What are the other rules?" asked Ziva. For some reason this talk of the Run was sparking something inside her.

The thought of Michael chasing, catching, and claiming her made her heart pound and got her blood pumping. A strange thing considering, unless she absolutely had to, she wasn't one for submission.

"To prevent unwanted matings, there are spells placed around the area that is being used for the Run. One of them makes it that if anyone violates the rules they're magically thrown out."

"I thought magic bothered you guys," Tony said. He was feeling a little odd hearing the description of Run, and glancing at Jimmy he noted that the other had a bit of a glazed look in his eyes, the feeling wasn't bad, it was just different.

"Most does, but not all of it," Raven answered.

"How is unwanted mating prevented?" Jimmy inquired.

"At the gathering, there is a festival held until the mating moon - I'll explain about that later. During the festival there is a tournament and during the tournament rival suitors will fight each other, and the winner participates in the Run. Sometimes the favored suitor doesn't win, and during that time negotiations are made and things are worked out. The favored drinks a potion that makes their mating instincts focus on their intended only."

Jimmy nodded his understanding.

"Now to the actual mating part!" Raven grinned wickedly.

"Mom!"

"What?" Raven looked at Tim innocently.

Tim groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shush, now then, I'm going to be blunt. There will be no foreplay, instincts are high, control is little…the best night of my night," Raven sighed blissfully with a far off look in her eyes.

"Mother, come back, please come back," begged Tim wrinkling his nose at both the thought of his parents in any kind of sexual act and the slight scent of arousal coming off his mother.

"Sorry, sorry, where was I? Oh yes, as I was saying, the mating is going to be rough, especially since the two of you are human," the Alpha glanced at both Tony and Jimmy, "though it won't be smooth sailing for you either Ziva. An Alpha rut is very intense. It's pretty much a sex marathon for 24hours."

The three humans chorused, "24 hours?"

Raven nodded. "Yes and it'll probably going to be a bit tougher for Jimmy because of the knot."

"The knot?" Tony inquired.

"Google it" Raven says, grinning at the Autopsy Gremlin's blush. "And then there's the pregnancy."

All three humans stared. Just stared. In total silence.

Tony had cornered Tim, after the Greek god case when he realized that his Probie had avoided his question and again asked the Beta if he could get pregnant. Tim had told him and the rest of the team, along with Ducky, Jimmy and Abby that yes, he could get pregnant. He also explained it was possible for him to get pregnant by a human but it would be a little bit harder to do. The same went with male Alphas and male Doms mating with humans of the same gender (human females were easier for obvious reasons), it could be done but it would take time, and there was a little magical help if the couple were inclined.

"Now, I know none of you are ready for a family, and that's why we're bringing special potions in to prevent it. Think of it as birth control pills for Weres."

The food came. Ziva blinked at the green eyeball shaped meat staring back at her (the description on the menu said the eyeball shape was chicken, the white was alfredo sauce and the green that made the snake pupils was fresh parsley) and looked away from her green-eyed serpent pasta over at her teammates and Jimmy. Jimmy was poking at what looked like at giant lizard tail that was draped over his large bowl.

"Uhhhhh, is this...?"

"It's a vegetable," Raven assured him as she cut up her steak.

Tony was already digging into his meal. It was salmon and was an ancient Japanese dish that the waitress had to help him pronounce. He'd just taken another bite when a yelp from Jimmy had Ziva looking over just in time to see the tail twitching. Both Raven and Tim laughed before quickly reassuring the human that it was just a little trick the chef liked to do with customers and that it was indeed just a vegetable.

She was definitely coming back here again.

* * *

The location was the McGee Pack's former territory, staring at the forest entrance Gibbs wondered what the Alpha was trying to do.

_Find me_. The note said and you couldn't get more to the point than that. Shrugging and entering the forest the Gibbs decided to just do that and remembering his Were training, he quietly made his way through the forest, footsteps light, ears twitching, listening; nose flaring taking in scents.

Gibbs had noticed some changes in him ever since the team had bonded and became Pack Gibbs. The first thing he had noticed was how light he and his team's footsteps had become when walking. Sure, he could be quiet on his feet but never completely silent like now, especially when they were sneaking up on a suspect. The second thing he had noticed was their improved senses. They could suddenly smell and hear things they couldn't before. His eyesight was improving much to his eye doctor's growing confusion and his delight.

However, the most noticeable change was his body, true he was in good shape for someone his age but he'd had the occasional aches and pains, but now they were nonexistent. He was stronger and faster now, his metabolism was almost like it used to be when he had been in his twenties, and in fact he felt at least a decade younger.

"_It's the bond," Michael had told them during a full moon, he and the team had followed Tim, Ron, and Kuma to the old McGee territory, where the three Were creatures happily trotted about but never straying far from the humans. "I noticed it a couple of months after I bonded with the Pack, my senses had improved, I was stealthier in movements, and my body was stronger, faster, felt younger. Victor explained that when humans bond with the Pack they begin to develop some of the Weres abilities like the ones you're experiencing which include rejuvenation and a longer lifespan."_

"_Nice perks," Tony whistled._

_Michael nodded, chuckling when Ron suddenly tackled the Senior Agent._

A scent caught his attention and brought him out of his memories; he stopped and titled his head listening for anything unusual, he found nothing and continued on, he was half way to where Rosemary used to be when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a large muscular body.

The two rolled on the ground until Gibbs was able to separate himself from his attacker and get on his feet, gun drawn.

"Victor?"

The Alpha bared his fangs at him, body in a crouch. Gibbs took it all in. The Weretiger was poised to attack but his claws weren't drawn, but his eyes pupils were blown with excitement. There was also a challenge in them.

"Alright then," Gibbs said, putting down his gun, noting that the other Alpha didn't have any shoes on and removed his. "Let's go," he said smiling widely, once he was ready.

Victor grinned and pounced.

Gibbs had fought many supernatural creatures since becoming a Pack Alpha, some even stronger than him and he was proud to say he'd held his own pretty well before back up arrived. He had playfully wrestled with Tim and Kuma, and even Raven once (and lost), but he's never gone head to head with Victor until today.

He was beginning to rethink his decision right about now.

Victor knew how to use his strength and speed against his opponent and evaded Gibbs's attacks and countered with his own. Attacks that repeatedly left the Agent covered in dirt and spitting out grass. Stubborn by nature Gibbs kept getting up and attacking, and he was starting to see where this was going. He was proven right when he was finally able to get the Alpha onto the ground, his knee digging into Victor's back.

"Do you submit?" Gibbs asked.

Gibbs felt the Alpha tense and prepared himself for more of a struggle and was surprised when Victor merely chuckled.

"Just this once," he said. "Now let me up, your knee is starting to really dig in."

Gibbs released him and watched warily as the Were dusted himself off then stretched before turning to the other Alpha.

"Beer?" he asked cheekily.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting on the forest floor, a small red cooler between them, sipping on ice-cold beers.

"I'm assuming, since I've beaten you, you're accepting my intention to court Tim," Gibbs said.

"Yep. Though I will tell you this - hurt him and I'll kill you."

"Noted."

"As long as you know."

"Why do it this way though?"

"You mean instead of the more modern way?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Tradition. Raven's father did it with me, as did my father did it for my siblings' mates, plus it's fun."

"Anymore traditions I should know about?" Gibbs asks with an amused smirk.

"Well there's the Run that's happening during the Mating Season festival."

"Run? Festival?"

"It's pretty self-explanatory. The intended while in heat is chased by their suitor (who's if an Alpha will goes into rut), is caught and claimed. Of course the Run is completely voluntary."

"Is Tim going to do it?"

Victor shrugged; he hadn't talked to his cubs yet about it, he knew though that his cubs wanted to do it, mostly to follow in their parent's footsteps (he blames Raven for romanticizing their Run and telling it to their cubs as a bedtime story), although it was traditional in both families. He also knew that if their suitors or intendeds didn't want to participate they wouldn't do the Run.

"He'll probably do it if his suitor does," the older Alpha then says, before taking out another beer.

Leaving the Alpha to his second beer, Gibbs let his imagination go wild about this Run. Images of him chasing Tim, catching him and tackling him down to the ground. The two of them rolling on the ground until he had the Were pinned, Tim hissing and growing until Gibbs makes him submit, then claiming the Beta over and over. Beneath him Tim moans and whimpers taking everything his Alpha gives him.

Victor continues drinking his beer and smirks at the small scent of arousal coming from the human.

* * *

Kuma climbed the steps to Tony's apartment, in his hands were two dozen white roses and as he got closer to the door he tried to calm his nerves. Originally he was going to bring food, but he decided to mix it up, go a bit more traditional. When he got to the door he paused, a growl rumbling from his chest when he caught the scent of another Were. It was a Weretiger like him and an Alpha. Calming himself and taking a deep breath Kuma knocked on the door.

It took a moment for the door to open. "Hey Kuma," Tony greeted him with a smile and he saw the roses.

"I wish to enter a courtship with you and these are a gift…whether you accept or not."

Tony is quiet as he stares at the roses. "I was expecting food," he says.

"I thought I'd go with something more traditional," Kuma says with a little smirk.

Tony gave a little smile and much to the Weretiger's relief he takes the flowers. The Senior Agents says nothing about the low purr he could hear, the purr quickly turned to a growl when a voice quickly followed by a body appearing behind him.

"I was getting a little worried when you—ah"

The Alpha was a head shorter than Tony (much to Kuma's pleasure, his own height towered over everyone except his father who was a head taller than him), short brown hair and dark eyes. He was attractive, Kuma supposed, if it weren't for the fact that the other was interested in _**his**_ Tony.

"Uh, right, yea. Kuma, this is Philip McCadden from Metro, we've worked some cases together. McC, this is Kuma McGee, Probie's brother."

McCadden's brows rose at the name, but never looked away or backed down, instead he stood straighter. Stuck in between them Tony wondered if he should be ducking for cover.

After the case with Holly and the call girls, and Tony ducking his calls, McCadden had realized his mistake in calling Tim a geek and Ziva a cupcake (though Tony will later admit he was more upset over the fact that he called Tim a geek than calling Ziva a cupcake; mostly because Ziva would have killed McCadden if she had heard him say it), and had apologized to Tony. It took some time but Tony did eventually forgive the Alpha (Tony wasn't even surprised anymore at this point when he discovered that McCadden wasn't human), they'd hang out sometimes going out for drinks.

Never once did the Alpha indicate he was interested in anything more than friendship. Imagine he's surprise when he opened his door to at McCadden standing on his doorstep with the complete Blu-Ray collection of the _Three Stooges_ as a courting gift.

Not accepting the gift, Tony let the Alpha in, and listened as McCadden explained that he came from a traditional Pack that thought Alphas were the top dogs, Doms were what they were, and Betas beneath everyone, and only good for housework and breeding. While he was never cruel towards them, he wasn't exactly kind (indifferent some would say).

It was only after Tony suddenly rejected his invitation to get together, and after the third time McCadden decided to look back where he went wrong. When he realized out what it was, he was confused to say the least. Tony was obviously Pack, so shouldn't he understand? Why did it bother Tony so much?

McCadden was so used to Alphas and Doms agreeing with him, that the fact that Tony did not, made him take a second look at himself. What he found, he didn't like.

"You made me want to change myself," he had said to Tony, "made me want to be break from my Pack's traditions."

"I'm flattered," Tony said, and he was.

"I-I-I also want you to give me another chance. I want you to be my mate, your Alpha has given me his blessing."

Tony had been speechless. _Gibbs knew about this and gave permission?_

"I know I didn't make a good impression before," McCadden had said quickly, "but please at least can we try?"

It was then that Kuma had knocked on the door.

"Uh," Tony said after a tense moment, "I'll just go put these in some water."

Tony blushed when the two Alphas moved their staring contest to him with McCadden zeroing in on the roses in Tony's hands. Kuma's expression goes smug at the growl from the other Alpha.

"Erm, don't you want to come in?" Tony asks hesitantly.

"Sorry, I can't. I have inventory to do, been putting it off for a while," Kuma looked like he wanted nothing more than to stay.

Tony nodded and bid the Alpha goodbye, and with one last glare at McCadden Kuma left. Clearing his throat Tony closed the door and made a beeline to his kitchen. He had vase left over from a previous relationship in one of the cabinets. It should be large enough.

"So, Kuma huh?" McCadden says as he goes back to sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah." Tony answers as he cuts the stems and places the roses in the vase.

"He's…big"

Tony snorted as he arranged the roses, mostly to keep his mind and hands busy.

"Rumor is he's quite the catch."

The Dom looks over at the Alpha, taking in his appearance and feeling something in him the longer he stared. Something in him was pointing out that McCadden would make a good mate. He was a good investigator, strong, intelligent, and came from good breeding (at least that's what Tim told him). Though he made those comments, he had apologized and seemed to want to genuinely change.

"Well," Tony finally says as he goes over to pick up the Blu-Ray, "he's not the only one."

McCadden's head snaps up and he stares wide-eyed at the Dom, before a slow smile appears on his face.

* * *

**_So what do you guys think of my rival for Kuma? Next is Ziva, you guys wannna take a guess at who our dear Hunter is gonna have to deal with? And we haven't forgotten about Ron._**

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Prowl**

The black dog he was hunting proved to be a slippery one. It took longer than he thought it would to hunt and take down. When he finally returned to D.C., he was stuck in bed nursing his injures for two days (thank god for Werewolf healing abilities). Now he had showered, was dressed in his best, and making his way over to Ziva's apartment, his "intention to court" gift safely tucked in an envelope. When he arrived, he stayed in his car, and stared at the apartment complex, nerves hitting him. Which, to be honest, he thought was ridiculous.

He had faced much scarier things than asking the woman he was in love with to marry him supernatural style.

And here he was still in the car.

Sighing Michael leaned back against his seat and wondered, and not for the last time, what he was doing.

Ziva was a fierce warrior, inside and out, but still a woman. A beautiful woman who'd shocked him, when she agreed to go out with him, because he was sure the woman was just curious about him. A Hunter, who killed the supernatural, but was part of a Were Pack. Ziva even told him that this was the reason why she agreed to the date: because she was curious about him.

Michael didn't mind, he expected it, but then one date became two, two became three and so on. During those times he found that he enjoyed the woman's company, found her mispronunciation and naiveté of American culture adorable, he loved her desert scent. He'd often found himself picturing the Hunting Life with Ziva by his side, found himself wanting to protect her; even though he knew well enough that she could protect herself. It wasn't until Ziva had remained in her homeland that it hit him (quite literally, as he was fighting a feral Werewolf at the time and it had tackled him during his epiphany).

He was in love with Ziva David.

He had freaked out over the discovery, much to Raven's amusement, his mind running through everything that could go wrong. The first was the Hunting Life; there was a reason why he didn't stay in the McGee Pack. Before the Pack, the Hunting Life kept him moving, never settling in one place. Not to mention all the illegal things he had done due to that life that was, in his opinion, not exactly the best life style to raise a family in, just look at the Winchester brothers. Then there was his age that thanks to the Pack Bond (which really helped him in his Hunts). He aged slower, but he still much too old for Ziva. If they became serious she'd have to deal with the humans who would judge her for being in a relationship with a man twice her age. He himself didn't care what normal people thought, but he couldn't do that to Ziva.

Raven had slapped him upside the head when he told her that.

"It's Ziva's choice too, you know," she had said and left it at that.

Now he was here, in his car, staring at Ziva's apartment complex like a complete stalker not to mention idiot. Trying to find the courage to get out and knock on the door. He could hear Raven laughing at him in the back of his mind.

"You can do this," he said, muttering to himself as he got out of the car. "You can do this."

Since he didn't trust himself not to chicken out while in the elevator, he decided to take the stairs. Once he got to Ziva's door, he raised his head to knock only to pause when he caught a scent.

A Hunter scent.

Taking a deep breath he settled down, and knocked on the door. It opened seconds later and Michael sees Ziva, unharmed and smiling.

"Michael!"

Smiling, Michael says, "Good evening Ziva, I hope I'm not disturbing you." "Well, I do have a guest, but I was expecting you, so they can wait."

Michael's smile grows before he reaches for the envelope in his pocket and pulls it out. "My intent to court gift, tickets to the Jazz festival three weeks from now. All four nights, front row seats."

"For the both of us?"

"No, just you. The gift is for your enjoyment only."

"Pity," Ziva says with a teasing smile as she takes the envelope from him. Ziva says nothing about the purring, instead she invites the Hunter in, warning him that her other guest was also a Hunter (damn it!) and that he also wanted to court her.

"Michael, I want you to meet Damon Werth."

* * *

"That was Mom," Tim says as he hangs up the phone. "She says Michael called, upset about the fact that he's competing with a young guy for Ziva."

From where he was helping Jimmy pick out his clothes for the young man's date that evening with Ron, Tony looked over at his Beta.

"Who is it?"

"Damon Werth."

Tony blinks while Jimmy looks at the Beta with wide eyes, "Were?" Tony asked.

"Hunter, a new Hunter actually. I don't know the full details, but it look like he knows enough, I mean he's courting Ziva as any Were would do."

"Gibbs actually said yes?" Jimmy asked.

"Apparently so, though I'm pretty sure there were some death threats during the conversation."

"I'll just bet there were," Tony said grinning, before turning his attention back to Jimmy. "Okay, here, try this shirt on. So Probie, has the Boss made a move yet?"

Tim shook his head. Raven had informed him that so far ten Alphas had come to his father for his permission to court him, and since his father was traditional, he knew none of them had been able to defeat him, but she didn't mention Gibbs.

"I wouldn't worry," Jimmy says, turning around for both of them to see his outfit, "I'm sure Gibbs will be knocking at your door soon enough."

Tim really hoped so.

After trying on three other outfits and selecting one, Tony was driving Jimmy to Ron's house. Raven had told them that a courting Werewolf was different from courting Werecats. Any interaction such as dates, had to be chaperoned by a Dominant member of the intended's Pack. Since Ziva was busy with her own courting, and Gibbs was stuck in a NCIS meeting with Vance, so that left Tony.

Jimmy hoped there would be alcohol.

When they arrived at the house, Jimmy sat nervously in his seat.

"Nervous?" asks Tony.

Jimmy nodded. He was also wondering how to go about asking Tony not to be a complete ass without upsetting his Packmate.

"Don't be," the Dom said leaning over to nuzzle the other. "I'm sure Sacks is as nervous as you are, maybe even more."

That did make him feel a little better.

"And I promise not to cause too much trouble," Tony said with his usual mischievous grin.

Jimmy laughed, feeling lighter and he got out of the car with Tony following. Tony knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Ron, who smiled at Jimmy and gave a polite nod to Tony before letting them in.

"I just finished making dinner," the wolf said.

The dining table had a soft white tablecloth over it, two lit tall candles and a vase of flowers between them. Tony looked on as Ron pulls out Jimmy's chair for him. Once the two begin dinner, Tony, with plate of food of his own, settled on the sofa and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low.

"What are we having?" Jimmy asked looking down at his meal, he already knew but it was best if he heard it out loud.

"Heart." Ron replied. "Elk."

Smiling at the face the human made, the Wolf's heart was hammering. In his culture, the Wolf presents the heart of its kill to its intended, if the intended accepts then they'd eat it. Usually the heart is raw, but Ron knew things would probably go over well if it was cooked, and looked nothing like an _**actual **_heart as possible (thank the gods for his grandmother's cookbook).

"Well, can't say I've ever had heart of anything before to be honest," Jimmy said as he picked up his fork and knife.

Ron watched nervously as the human cut a small slice, and then hesitantly puts it in his mouth.

"Wow," Jimmy blinks after swallowing, "it's good."

Ron isn't sure what he wants to do more, puff his chest up in pride at pleasing his future mate to be, or sigh in relief.

Maybe he'll do a little of both.

* * *

**_So how do you guys like my first rival?_**

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks goes to my Beta: MaddieStJ, and all my readers. I hope you enjoy the apperance of Gibbs's rival, and Gibbs finally makes a move.**

* * *

**On the Prowl**

His Pack wasn't aware of it, but he knew Trent Kort long before the _La Grenouille_ ordeal. While his father and older brothers hadn't seemed all too fond of the Phantom Cat, his mother had adored him. Trent, as far as he knew at the time, didn't have a Pack or was actively looking for one, and while his Pack distrusted the Alpha, Tim didn't. Whether it's because he knew the other personally or because he was a born Were and knew that despite your best effort, sometimes playing the villain is the best way to protect others.

As Tim got older, it became well known in his Family's Pack that Trent was interested in mating with him, and that probably explained Victor and his brothers not being fond of the CIA Agent. And Tim in a time before Gibbs was interested. Trent was everything a Beta could want, a strong, intelligent, handsome Alpha, with a lineage that had a high gratitude of siring strong cubs. Contrary to what Tim's Pack thought, Trent was kind, good with cubs and a good Alpha. Yes, Trent Kort, Lone Alpha would have been prefect.

There had even been a bit of early courting during his time at John Hopkins University and MIT, which was little chaperoned dates monitored by his family Pack as the chaperones. Perhaps there had been deeper feelings developing, but Tim will never know because as soon as he had graduated, Trent went undercover and he never heard from the Alpha again.

Then Gibbs came along, and everything about Trent Kort went on the back burner.

Until today.

"Hello Tim."

Tim stared at the CIA Agent standing outside his door. He had a white bag in his hand with the logo and the name _Witch's Brew._ The Alpha was wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt that was under his black leather jacket. His stubble was a bit thicker from the last time he saw him, and his missing eye still sported the eye patch that made the Were look both attractive and dangerous. The Beta felt his throat go dry.

"Trent," Tim finally said.

"Can I come in?"

Tim hesitates for a moment, then nods and steps aside and as the Alpha passes by, Tim is hit with the familiar scent of rain, leather and Alpha. The Beta was purring before he could stop himself, blushing he quickly stops, but judging from the smirk it wasn't quick enough.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked closing the door.

"To have dinner," Trent answered as he places the bag on his small dining table, and starts taking out foam containers, next to the Alpha Jethro sits waiting hopefully, tail wagging a little.

Tim hums as he comes over, he pats Jethro's head he looks at the unopened containers, nose twitching at the smell, before looking at Trent.

"Really? Dinner, from the Witch's Brew, which happens to be where we had our first date, during Mating Season?"

Trent smirks.

"Trent," Tim sighs.

"I got Victor's permission."

Tim blinks, "You fought my dad and_** won**_?"

Trent chuckles, "More along the lines of me being more stubborn than him."

Tim decided it was best not to ask, so instead he focused on the problem at hand. Trent Kort had gone to his father for permission to court and mate with him. Had gotten his father's approval and now was here with his Courting gift - food from _Witch's Brew_, where they'd had their first date.

"Why?" Tim asked.

Trent doesn't even pause; he moves closer to the Beta until only inches separated them, and despite being 5'10 to Tim's 6'1, the Alpha still seem to tower over him.

"You know why," Trent said softly as his hand wraps around Tim's wrist.

"I thought I did once" Tim answers back just as soft, his heart stuttering when a thumb begins gently caressing his inner wrist.

"Nothing has changed."

The thumb continues its caress, while the other hand comes up to cup his cheek, and Tim finds himself leaning into the warm hand. He stayed like that for a minute before he realized what he was doing and shook the Alpha off. Quickly Tim moves away from Kort to his living room.

"I've changed," the Beta said.

Not mentioning what had transpired moments ago, Trent gives a small smile at the Beta who was now refusing to look at him.

"I know," the CIA said, "but that does not change how I feel about you."

"My…feelings about you have also changed."

This time Trent doesn't answer right away, because he knew it was the truth, at least to some degree. After all Tim avoided any conversation that was not related to whatever case they were working. He knew that the Beta's Pack thought Tim's distance was because, like the Pack; he neither liked nor trusted him, it wasn't obviously. He couldn't blame the Beta. After all he left with nothing but a note for explanation, and was never heard from again (perhaps expect for a few rumors). Victor and Raven had made sure he knew how much he had hurt Tim when he came back.

Loudly and physically.

It wasn't the worse thing, no what had been the worse, was discovering that Tim was falling for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The first time he hadn't noticed because he was more focused on keeping the now late Jennifer "Jenny" Shepherd from messing up his operation. It was when he came back to NCIS to deal with Jonathan Siravo did he see it. He didn't like it but didn't worry about too much. After all, Gibbs was human, and Tim was not, not to mention humans did not have the best track record, when it came to things they didn' t understand. He knew it wouldn't work. Then he discovered that not only did Gibbs and his Team know about Tim and the Supernatural, but were now Tim's Pack! And to make matters worse Gibbs obviously has feelings for the Beta.

It was his fault; he was not arrogant enough to think otherwise, but he was arrogant enough to try in win his Tim back, especially now that he was out of the line of fire.

Granted he was expecting the door to be slammed in his face when he arrived at Tim's door with food from _Witch's Brew_, as a courting gift. He wasn't expecting the interested once over and the slight scent of lust, it was only was a few moment but it was enough to give him confidence, confidence that he had a second chance. A second chance that seemed more and more probable every minute.

"I know," Trent finally said, "I know, but I also think it hasn't changed that much, at least that's what my nose is telling me."

"Lust," Tim said a bit too quickly.

Trent gives a small smile before going back to the food that was thankfully keeping warm by spell the take-out place used.

"Lust or not," the CIA Agent then said, hands playing with one of the packed utensils, "I still intend to court and hopefully mate with you."

"I haven't accepted your gift."

"Then I'll just keep trying," Trent shrugged, "you of all people should know how stubborn I am, especially when it comes to you."

That, Tim knows to be true, it was one of the things the Beta liked about the older Were. With a little growl, Tim shook away the feeling of fondness; he was with Gibbs now…well he will be…soon. The Beta jumps when a hand touches his, he looks up, and it's Trent. The Agent's eyes are gentle, a type of gentleness Tim knows will always be for him.

"How we parted, was my fault, and I know I don't deserve a second chance because of it, I'm not arrogant to think otherwise despite what DiNozzo may say."

Tim gives a soft laugh.

"But I am arrogant enough to ask as it were. I care for you deeply Tim, care enough that if you tell me right now, to leave and never come back here, to forget everything because there is nothing left between us. I will".

* * *

Raven descends down his basements steps the night after he defeated Victor for Tim's hand in courting and mating. The Alpha had helped herself to some of his bourbon before sitting down on an available stool and watched the human work on his current project. An hour goes by before she speaks.

"_Is Tim a replacement for Shannon?"_ she had asked.

Gibbs had paused and looked at her surprised by both the question and the fact that the Alpha_** knew**_. Unperturbed by the man's expression and evidently growing uneasiness, Raven continued on.

_"If he is, then stop now before you break his heart." _

She downed the last of her bourbon and left, leaving Gibbs alone in his basement with his thoughts.

Her question had opened doors, doors that one Leroy Jethro Gibbs always kept shut. Never daring to peek, but he had to peek now. Inside he found the truth, the reason his last three marriages didn't work out was because he was trying to find a replacement for Shannon, granted _**no one**_ could replace her. Perhaps that was the problem, sure when he dated things were good, great even but then as soon as the rings were on fingers and vows exchanged, "great" turned in nightmares. Maybe somewhere in his mind as soon as that ring was on that finger, wife one, two and three had become 'Shannon' and were expected to act like 'Shannon'.

If that were the case, then the next question would be, why did he do it? The only answer he could come up with is because somewhere in him, he felt like he was betraying Shannon in a way by marrying these women. And to ease the 'betrayal,' he saw them as 'Shannon', things ended up in divorce, and then he was free, lonely and alone again.

Not healthy, he knows, but neither is regularly drinking coffee, and bourbon, but he still does it, and now he has his eyes set on Timothy McGee.

Raven had a right to be worried.

He was a difficult man to begin with, and marriage along with his other personal issues didn't help at all, not that his three ex-wives were any better. A marriage to a Werecreature would make his last three marriages look like a walk in the park. Sure, he's handling everything okay_** now**_, but the other shoe was going to drop soon, it always does.

It could be bad.

Or it could be the best thing that ever happened to him since Shannon and the birth of Kelly. Tim was kind, gentle natured, even tempered, stubborn and unmovable if he felt he needed to be. Loyal to a fault, terrifyingly intelligent, and frankly just plain adorable; best of all the Were knew how to handle Gibbs when he was moody or in a temper. It seemed that Timothy McGee would be the one.

It didn't mean that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the one for Tim. Sure, Raven had pretty much told him that night in the basement that her son had feelings for the human. But Tim could have easily changed his mind once he realized it wouldn't be worth the trouble.

_"Never know unless you try Gunny,"_ says a tiny voice in the back of the ex-Marine's head that sounded a lot like Shannon, granted that could just be the bourbon talking.

Pushing away the nearly empty bottle, Gibbs folds his arms on his work bench and lays his head there; the voice was right. He wouldn't know unless he tried, and that meant getting over this fear of rejection and self-doubt. As he slowly falls asleep, the human isn't sure if he wants to get over it.

* * *

Tim sits at his writing desk; in front of him, his typewriter is patiently waiting for him to begin his story. The story that won't let itself be written until he finishes his own. It's been two days since Trent had left, leaving the food for him to enjoy by himself. (Courting Gift rules state that the intended has to accept the gift in the Courter's presence for it to be valid. However, if the intended does not accept the gift, in the courter's presence then it invalidates the gift.) And now Tim is left with his thoughts.

He still had feelings for Trent Kort.

Strong enough feelings to make him consider letting the Were court, and mate with him just like that time years ago. Problem was; he also had feelings for one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The same Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who had yet to go to his father for his hand in courting and mating, or even talk to him about it. The human had to have known that Tim was interested. His family knew how to subtly push, especially if they knew it would make him happy. He was sure his own Pack knew of his attraction to the Alpha; so he was positive someone as observant as Gibbs at least had some suspicion.

Tim could only come up with one conclusion; Gibbs wasn't interested.

It was the only logical reason and it hurt him to think so; Gibbs wasn't interested in him beyond being a Packmate. Of course, he could try and make the human interested in him. Be flirtatious, bring attention to his best psychical attributes, appeal to the Alpha's instincts. Make him believe that he was the only one who could give him strong cubs. No one else could even compare. He, Timothy McGee would be the perfect mate.

He could do it if he had the confidence, and he did; when it came to other Weres. With humans, what confidence he did have, didn't last long. Odd he knows considering that he could easily rip a full grown man into two should he be in the mood. It was the truth. Perhaps it's because of what happened to him all those years ago that has him the way he is. Or perhaps it just because was born that way (though Tony did tell him once that he had more confidence than he had in the beginning, so there was that). Either way, Tim knew him pursuing Gibbs was out of the question.

Sighing, Tim got up from his desk and headed to the bedroom; he wasn't going to get any work done tonight, so might as well try in getting some sleep. Shoving Jethro, and wasn't that cringe worthy, to the other side of the bed, Tim slipped under the covers and tried to sleep.

* * *

Work is…uncomfortable.

Everyone who passes by Team Gibbs's corner can feel it, eyes glancing curiously over at them, before a glare from the Leader has them scurrying off.

Tony and Ziva only wished they were as lucky.

Sneaking glances at their Alpha and Beta, both knew it had something to do with the Courting. Mainly Gibbs was not doing anything period, which they found extremely odd and were determined to get to the bottom of it. Preferably before Raven and Kuma find out and kills their Alpha.

So when lunch came around, Ziva grabbed Tim and dragged him into the elevator before the Beta could even protest. This move left Tony alone with Gibbs, who was reading some document that Vance's assistant had left for him. Taking a deep breath, the Dom rolls his chair over to the Boss's desk until he was sitting right beside the man.

"Something I can do for you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked not looking from the three page document.

"Um, I'm just wondering about something Boss," said Tony, scratching the back of his head nervously, "about you and Probie," he said when Gibbs gave him a curious look.

"Not the time and place, Tony," said the Alpha before going back to the document.

It wasn't, but that had never stopped Tony before.

"When will it be the right time and place then?" asked Tony eyes narrowing.

Tony expected to get a glare, a head slap even, what he didn't expect was for his Boss to sigh and put the document down. Gibbs looked at him, and Tony was found himself staring into lost blue eyes.

"Boss?"

"I don't think…I can do it" Gibb said slowly, "I'm broken, you know that. I'm not right for him Tony."

When he doesn't get an answer, the Alpha picks up the document and gets back to reading.

"Did you tell him that? Or you just decided on your own?"

"Tony—"

"Because, if you did then, I'm afraid Boss, I'm gonna have to head slap you, then turn you over to Raven and Kuma."

Gibbs blinks at the threat.

"Talk to him Boss, because this, this doing nothing is no doubt hurting him."

"…Talking has never been my strong point."

. "You could always write it down." Tony grinned.

* * *

"You are troubled."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

Tim gives a little smile; the smile fades away into a sigh as he looks at the parking lot diner from the car window.

"Gibbs doesn't want me Ziva," Tim says softly.

Ziva freezes then swiftly smacks the Beta in the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a fool. Gibbs wants you more than I think even he knows."

"If he wants me that badly then why hasn't he done or said anything?" said Tim as he rubs the back of his head.

Ziva barely keeps from rolling her eyes. "He's Gibbs. Have you asked him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Tim looked at his Dom sheepishly. "I'm…afraid of the answer."

Ziva's eyes soften before she pulls the Were into her arms, nuzzling and giving a soft sound that was close to a purr as she could make.

"Oh Tim, you and I both know our Alpha has many missing pieces. Pieces, that at times require patience to find, other times need stubbornness, it even may require one to take the lead or even give a push though rare the last two may be. You must gather up the courage I know you have and take the lead, to give a push."

"But—"

"Trust me, my Beta, as your Dom. Please trust me on this, talk to him."

"…okay."

* * *

They didn't have a chance to talk. As soon as lunch was over they got a call, and the rest of the day was spent trying to find Jonah Speck. Speck was a Hunter, who had killed a Marine and his wife, who had been Werewolves. There was a sense of urgency within Team Gibbs, as the couple's six month old son was now missing.

_"I haven't heard of another Hunter just recently finishing up a hunt in that area, but I'll keep my ears open and call you if I get something." _

"Alright, thank you Michael," Ziva sighed, disappointed. She thanks the man once more before hanging up. "Michael says he hasn't heard anything, but will let me know if he does."

"Yeah," Tony said, "Kuma said the same thing."

"I will call Damon, perhaps he will have heard something"

Tony nods before looking over at Tim, who was talking on the phone; he waits patiently for the Beta to hang up, when he does hang up, the news is almost good.

"Ron says that Marine David's Pack was heading towards Dale City. Apparently a Hunter, who matches Speck's description, was spotted entering a Hotel called Seadog.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he breezed through and headed to the elevator.

As usual the three were right behind him.

The team arrived just in time to see the person who they figure is Jonah Speck being dragged out of his room by another group of people, no doubt the Wolves.

"Hold it," said Gibbs as he got out the car, and headed towards the group.

One of the Wolves meets him half way, no doubt the leader of this manhunt.

"Alpha Gibbs," said the Wolf.

"Afraid, I don't know your name."

"Toby."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow.

"Parents had an odd sense of humor."

Gibbs smirked before looking over at the struggling Hunter, one of the Wolves growls and punches the human, the Agent turns back to Toby.

"Mind giving him to me?"

"He killed two of our own, and has our Pup hidden somewhere; so no ," growls Toby.

"Look, give him to me, he'll pay for what he's done, and we'll find out where he's hidden your Pup."

The Hunter snorted, and Gibbs hopes he doesn't open his mouth.

"I've seen your laws; he will not get the justice he deserves" Toby snarls.

"And what kind of justice is that?"

"Death."

"Now—"

"I agree," says Tim as he steps beside Gibbs.

"Beta McGee," Toby said with a slight bow of his head.

"Alpha Toby," Tim returns.

"Tim?" said Gibbs as he looks at his Beta.

"Boss, you've seen what these kind of Hunters do to us. You've seen what they can do in general, they won't be in prison long; hell, they probably won't even get to court. He'll escape and be out Hunting again in no time; we just can't take that chance."

Gibbs had a sense of justice, but his sense of justice was flexible, unlike Tim, who he had thought the Beta's sense of justice was merely black and white. Apparently that wasn't the case when it came to his race, when it came to the world of the Supernatural; Tim was as flexible as him.

He was also right; Hunters didn't play by ordinary rules, the world of the Supernatural he was quickly learning had its own set of rules. Rules that often crossed with normal human laws, but it didn't excuse cold-blooded murder and kidnapping, which is what Jonah Speck had done. Ninety-nine point nine percent of Hunters were prejudiced against the Supernatural and killed without asking questions. It was rare to find a Hunter like Michael.

Still he couldn't just let the Pack take the man and kill him. For one thing, NCIS knew his team was out here looking for the man, plus they were in broad-daylight with a potential witness.

"Boss?"

Gibbs looked over at Tony; he and Ziva were standing in front of the group of wolves, the Hunter was watching them, a curious calculating look in his eyes.

"Let us take him, get him to tell us where your Pup is, and then we'll talk. How does that sound?" the Alpha said to Toby.

Toby's growl told him enough.

"Alpha Toby," Tim said, "if you can't trust my Alpha, then trust me."

Toby looks at the Beta; Tim looked back not at all backing down. Finally, the wolf sighs and nods at the group of the wolves. The wolves let the man go, shoving the human at Tony and Ziva.

Tim nods at the wolf while Gibbs turns his attention to the Hunter.

"Here is my number, call it within an hour, we'll have something I promise."

Toby nods and takes the card, Tim takes out his phone. He had a call to make.

* * *

The four watched Jonah Speck through the two-way mirror.

"So any ideas?" Tony asked.

"We can send in Ziva," said Tim.

Gibbs smirked, while Ziva gave a little smile.

"That's Plan B," Gibbs then said before looking at Tim, "you wanna have a go at him? You know more than us."

Tim studies the Hunter; it's obvious the man had an intense hatred towards Werecreatures from the way he had been glaring at Tim from the backseat on the drive back to the Yard. Him going in there could make things worse, and while Were offsprings were hardier than their human counterparts, there was still a time-frame. Especially if there was a partner.

They couldn't risk that.

"No, I think you better go in there Boss," Tim finally said.

Gibbs nodded, and he hands the folder to Tony, he has a feeling that the crime scene photos won't help and heads for the interrogation room. Jonah looks at him the moment he enters, Gibbs says nothing as he sits down, once settled does he give Jonah his attention.

"You're human," Jonah states.

"Last time I checked, I was."

Jonah tilts his head.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Just trying to figure out how someone could betray their kind."

"Oh really?"

"You have one as a partner, so you know," Jonah sneers, "you know what it can do, you know what kind of monsters it is."

"Yes, I know what_** he**_ is, I've seen what he can do. I've also seen what he chooses not to do because of it, and the only monster I see is sitting right in front of me handcuffed."

Jonah blinks, then gives a huff of laughter. Having had enough Gibbs decides to get down to business.

"Where is Henry? Where is he? And I'd think carefully of your answer. Remember, I'm the one who decides whether or not you get handed over to the Wolf Pack."

"Like your law is going to let you."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow and gives a feral grin. "Who said anything about me following any human rules?"

Jonah pales.

* * *

The Hotel is called the Purple Knight Inn. In Room 203 is Jonah's partner, Manny, with, hopefully, alive Henry. They waste no time, not even bothering with announcing themselves; Gibbs kicks down the door and Tim charges in with claws at the ready. Manny doesn't even have time to draw a gun before he is tackled by the Beta, there is a struggle until Tim gets the man pinned; his fangs pressed against the vulnerable neck.

"Got it McGee?" Tony asked gun drawn as Gibbs and Ziva check the room.

Tim purrs.

Tony puts away his gun and goes over towards the two, he runs his fingers through his Packmate's hair, while staring down at the terrified man, his normal playful eyes were blank and cold. He is tempted to let the Beta end the man's life like he knew the younger was restraining himself from doing, but in the end it was not his place.

"Up," the Dom says to Tim.

Slowly Tim gets off the man, who is quickly grabbed off the floor and handcuffed.

"He's not a very good Hunter," Tim says as Tony frisks the Hunter. "There aren't any protection spells at all, and apparently he doesn't even have a knife on him," he adds when the Dom turns up empty.

Gibbs and Ziva comes out of the bathroom, in the Dom's arms is Henry, clearly not happy but alive. Relief falls all over them; Tim goes over and takes the whimpering Pup from Ziva. As he rocks the child, a purr rumbling from his chest; he sniffs the Pup and finds nothing to indicate any internal injuries. He looks over the Pup for signs for bruises; there are none; the Pup's nose is flaring taking in his scent. His scent must be calming because Henry calms down, and his eyes get droopy.

Smiling Tim looks up at his team, only to find that Tony and Ziva had taken Manny out to the car, leaving only him and Gibbs, the Alpha was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

A few hours later, Henry is reunited with his Pack.

While Manny and Jonah are being transported, the van is attacked, and the two men disappear. Their mangled bodies are discovered two days later. Authorities are bewildered when the hair collected from the bodies turned out to be wolf fur.

* * *

Three days after the Jonah case, Tim opens his apartment door to find his Alpha standing there. There seems to be a large book under his arm.

"Hey Boss," Tim greets.

"Tim, can I come in?"

Tim nods, the moment he steps in, Gibbs is hit with the full blast of another Alpha that he smelled when he had arrived at the door.

"Had company?" the Alpha asked.

Tim blushes and squirms, the blush darkening when Gibbs takes a deep breath. The scent smells familiar, but he can't quite place it.

"Another Alpha has been here," Gibbs states.

Tim nods as he moves to sit on his sofa.

"For courting?"

Tim nods again.

"…Did you accept?"

"Yes."

Gibbs doesn't say anything; various expressions flicker across his face before he scratches the back of his head and sits down next to Tim.

"Tim," he begins, "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I'm broken. But I still thought I had a chance with you. So I fought your father for your hand in courting and mating. I won, but then I started to doubt myself. I kept thinking to myself _"how could you possibly want someone like me?'"_ And at some point I figured it would be best if I didn't bother with it at all, just save you the trouble."

"You…you changed you mind?"

Gibbs nodded, "It was when you were holding and cuddling Henry that I realized, _'I could have that again'_. With you, I could have a family again, Tim." Gibbs then sighed. "Tim, you are perfect, much too perfect for me, but I want to try despite being broken and having a trail of failed relationships behind me. Please give me a chance, just one chance is all I ask."

It takes a while for Tim to speak; shock or surprise Gibbs is not sure. When he does, it becomes one of the best moments of Gibbs' life as he'll come to realize in later years.

"I know you're broken," the Beta said, "and I know you can be difficult, but that doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you human. You can be kind, gentle, and playful. You're loyal to your own; your sense of justice is admirable. It also doesn't hurt that you're handsome too," Tim says with a cheeky grin. "Everything about you makes me want to be closer to you."

Tim pauses to bite his bottom lip, clearly not wanting to continue on, but he does.

"When you didn't approach me with a Courting Gift, or even talk to me about it at all, I waited and waited, but the longer I waited, the more it hurt. After a while I began to think, you didn't want me, and I started to give up. I have a little I suppose, considering I accepted another's Alpha's proposal."

Gibbs is tempted to ask who the other Alpha was, but pushed past it to hold out his Courting Gift to the Beta. To the Alpha's relief, Tim takes it.

It's a photo album; the cover is plush and white, and when he opens it, Tim gasps.

"That's Shannon," Gibbs says pointing to the beautiful smiling woman before moving to a little girl in her arms, "and that's Kelly".

* * *

**_So what did you think of Gibbs's rival, I'll admit Trent/McGee pairing is a guilty pleasure of mine, so don't be surprised to see a story about them popping up lol._**

**_Next: Some courting! and maybe a rival for Tony. _**

**_Review Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Talk of M-preg, Knotting, a little Gibbs/Tim and Kuma/Tony action, talk of protential male lactation**

**A/N: Thanks goes to my Beta MaddieStJ!**

* * *

**On the Prowl**

Tim smiles when he sees the vases of flowers on Ziva's desk and his smile grows when he reads the card and finds it's from Michael. Glancing over at Tony's desk he notices a Blu-Ray collection with a red bow on it and it's from McCadden. Sighing, Tim leans up against his Dom's desk, picks up the case and reads the back. Tim is confident his brother will be Tony's choice: Kuma was the very definition of Alpha. Unlike other Alphas however, his brother did not think he was the gods' gift to Werekind and that gave him the advantage over McCadden whose Pack was still seriously in the Dark Ages when it came to Betas. Not to say McCadden wasn't different or willing to change; Tim just knew it was going to be hard for the Alpha.

_Tony __**does**_ _like a challenge though. _

Putting down the gift, Tim makes his way over to his desk where a gift of his own is waiting, two actually. The first gift was a coffee from his favorite shop. The other was a vanilla frosted with sprinkles doughnut. Humming happily at his prefect breakfast the Beta turns on his computer and gets ready for the day.

"Good morning Tim," Ziva said as she comes into the bullpen.

"Morning Ziva," Tim replied.

Ziva smiles at the flowers as she sits down at her desk.

"I see Tony has gotten a gift also," the Dom then says when she sees the Blu-Ray. "Your brother?"

"No. McCadden."

Ziva gives a thoughtful hmmmm as she turns on her computer.

"How was your date with Damon?" Tim asked, then pouts when an unwanted message pops up on his screen.

"Nice. We went to a lovely diner where I met a man named Kane."

Tim tilts his head at the hesitation in Ziva's voice blinking when the name clicked.

"Kane? As in Abraham Kane?"

"Yes," Ziva said surprised, "you know him?"

Tim nods. "A retired Hunter, well, Hunters don't really retire, and a good man too."

Ziva gives an internal sigh of relief. When Damon had asked her to meet the man who trained him as a hunter, the Dom had been weary, but after much coaxing Ziva agreed only if someone came with her. She picked Ron. She trusted the Alpha, and he was distant enough from the Pack should something go wrong. Imagine her surprise when Ron greeted the old Hunter with a smile, but still she wasn't sure how McGee would take it; after all Ron may have no problems with the man but Tim was another story all together.

"Morning all!"

"Morning Tony."

* * *

"Hello Tony," said Kuma, not looking up from the magazine he was reading, nose twitching at the smell of food.

"Hey Kuma, I brought lunch."

"Mmm, smells like that little restaurant by the lake on 4th."

"Good nose," Tony chuckled.

After putting up the closed for lunch sign in the window and locking the door, Kuma led Tony to the cozy back room that was used for breaks.

"Are you the only one who works here?" Tony asked as he sat down on the black loveseat, Kuma sitting down next to him.

"I have a couple of college students that come in on Mondays, Wednesdays, and the weekends. They help with inventory and stocking. Other than that it's just me...oooh, Shawarma."

The two eat, talking about their day, and what was going on with the case Tony was currently working on, and how Jimmy was very nervous about his double date with Tim and Gibbs.

"Jimmy is under the expression that Gibbs will shoot Sacks at the first wrong move, and I believe him."

Kuma, who was now sprawled out on the loveseat with his legs in Tony's lap, his sock covered feet dangling over the arm, snickered.

"Yeah, I'd find it funny too, except we have a double date with them sometime next week."

The Alpha groaned.

Pitying the older male, Tony removed the Alpha's legs, crawled and laid on the Kuma's chest for cuddles.

"How much trouble do you think we'll get in if we just elope?" Kuma asked rubbing his chin on top of Tony's head.

"Well, I don't think your parents will mind, in fact, I'm pretty sure Raven will find it hilarious. Gibbs on the other hand, will hunt you down and probably let Ziva castrate you."

Kuma whimpered.

"Though why you would think I would consider eloping with you is quite the mystery."

Beneath him Kuma goes still.

"I mean, what makes you think I wouldn't elope with Philip if he as—eep!"

Kuma, at the name of his rival, sat up. The only thing that prevented Tony from falling on the floor was the fact that Kuma hands were on his hips. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as the Alpha glared at the human now straddling him.

"I'm sure," Kuma growled, "you were told, it was unwise to tease a suitor with the name of his rival."

"Tim may have mentioned it once or twice," Tony grinned, eyes twinkling.

The human's eyes widen when fangs are bared at him.

_Oookay, maybe not so good with the teasing._

Fangs press against his neck and his mind goes blank. Tony shivers at the growl that rumbles from the big hard chest, he gasps when claws slide underneath his shirt and up his chest.

"K-Kuma?"

"I could push you down and take you right now, make you mine," the Alpha purred against the human's neck.

Tony whimpered and grips at the wide shoulders, his cock twitching.

Kuma nips at vulnerable skin, before moving to the curve of the neck to lick and nip. He gently rakes his claws against warm skin leaving faint red marks and a getting a soft surprised moan and the Alpha moves his left hand further up and scrapes against the harden nipple. His right hand busies itself with unbuttoning the human's shirt, and with the last button freed Kuma moves his mouth down to his desired destination.

"Oh!" Tony gasps and arches into the warm mouth.

Kuma sucks the hardened nipple, ears twitching at the various mewls and gasps. He pulls off with a soft wet pop; swirls and flickers at the sensitive flesh with his tongue, giving a pleasant rumble when fingers tangled in his hair and tug him closer to the chest. The demand is obvious. Inwardly grinning, he nuzzles the nipple before suckling on the other, one of his hands going to the Agent's jeans. He pops open the button, pulling down the zipper, slipping his hand in.

"You're so wet" Kuma purred around the nipple, as he wraps his hand around the hard cock, thumb rubbing against the leaking tip.

Tony whines, his hips twitching, he wonders for a brief moment why he wasn't worried about the claws so close to a delicate place; the thought leaves him when Kuma scrapes his fangs against his nipple. Lost in clouded pleasure, it takes the human a moment to notice the finger that had slipped between his ass cheeks and was rubbing against his hole.

"K-Kuma," Tony whispered, voice laced with nervousness.

Kuma stops. Completely stops. He removes his mouth and hand, even removes Tony from his lap and places the human on the other end of the furniture. It was so quick that all Tony could do was blink and sit there in his disheveled state.

"Um…," the human said after the lusty haze lifts and he gathers his thoughts "You didn't have to stop."

"You were afraid," Kuma said quietly.

"Nervous," Tony corrected while adjusting his pants.

"You _smelled_ afraid," said the Alpha.

"Well, yeah okay, a _**little,**_" Tony shrugged. "I've never been with a guy before."

Startled, Kuma stares at the human. "You've never..." the Alpha trails off.

"Nope."

Kuma's mind nearly goes blank in surprise and quite honestly confusion as well. Werecreatures never cared about gender when it came to mating. Your mate was your mate. Humans on the other hand were a different story. As far as many were concerned, a man and woman was the only relationship that was and _**should**_ be. Kuma would assume that such a biased opinion was because humans instinctively knew that mating with anyone that wasn't the opposite gender isn't good for survival of the species, if it wasn't for the fact that a) humans were compatible with breeding with Weres and b) same gender relationships have been going on since the dawn of mankind.

"Why are you making that face?"

Kuma left his thoughts and looks at the human who was looking at him in bewilderment. The Alpha bites his bottom lip as he tries to come up with a delicate way to start in on a delicate subject when his Intended beats him to it.

"Are you worried, that because I've never been with a man, I'm not sure about this Courting or Mating?" Tony asked.

"It…crossed my mind."

The corner of Tony's lip turning upward told Kuma that the human knew that it hadn't just "crossed" his mind, Kuma clears his throat nervously preparing himself to get this conversation started when once again, Tony speaks.

"I've thought about it, did the whole questioning about my sexuality and the whole denial thing, along with developing a sudden obsession with cheesecake and the _Twilight _saga," Tony said as he crawled back to the Alpha. "Trust me when I say, I'm sure about this."

"You watched _Twilight_?"

"Not the point."

Kuma can't help the soft purr when he's straddled, and arms are wrapped around his neck.

"Though let's just take this a little slower," Tony said.

"Slower?" Kuma then said.

Tony nodded.

Kuma's brow furrowed as he thought about what "slower" meant to a human, since he'd been going "slower' since they met, and when he came up with nothing he decided to ask.

"Are hand and blowjobs considered slow for humans?" Even though before all this, Kuma had had his hand around the man's cock. The Alpha wanted to be sure that hadn't missed any discomfort while lost in the haze of lust.

Arousal scent tickled the tiger's nose as Tony stared at him.

"Um," Tony squeaked, he licks his lips, then clears his throat, "um, that's not considered slow. I mean it's depends on the person, but…but I'm okay with that."

"Okay."

The rapidly growing erection told the Alpha how much okay the man was with it, so with a throaty rumble he nuzzles Tony's neck. Tony tilts his head back, moaning when human teeth nipped at him, in the back of his mind he notes that's he's a little disappointment about the lack of fangs. He gasps when a hand slips into his pants, past his boxers and grasps his now fully hard cock. His hips twitch as the hand pumps him, moaning when a thumb brushes and teases his rapidly leaking head.

When a hand trails down and squeezes his clothed erection, Kuma gives a deep rumble, before he quickly removes the hand.

"Kuma?"

It's only when Kuma kisses the confused human and gently scrapes his nail against the tip of his cock, making the Dom mewl and presses closer, burring his face in the Alpha's neck, does Tony remember the rule.

Scent marking is one of the stricter Courting rules and applied for all races of Weres. The rule stated that rival Courters could scent marking their chosen through touch and scent glands, however they could not mark their chosen with their sperm. The rules for Alpha females were different and a bit more complicated but still applied to them. A Were's sperm, was more potent in scent, and took the longest to fade. It told all that smelt it that the one who wore it was permanently taken, they were mated. The rule helps prevent rival Alphas from coming to death battles, or worse rivals retaliating by hurting their Intended in any way; it also prevents any assumptions of early mating.

However, the rule didn't apply to Intendeds. From what Tony could remember, it was a sense of pride for the Courtier to have their Intended sperm scent on them.

The Dom has a brief thought of how he could have forgotten the rule before he lets out a loud moan, his back arches tightly; and he's spilling in Kuma's hand.

The Alpha pumps the human through the orgasm, letting go when Tony slumps forward, limp shaking body leaning on him. Ignoring his erection pressing against his jeans, Kuma nuzzles the Dom purring lightly.

"I like going slow," panted Tony.

Kuma kisses him in agreement.

* * *

"Join me on a hunt."

Ziva blinks and looks at her phone before placing it back on her ear.

"Excuse me" she said.

"I want you to join me on a Hunt."

"…..right now?"

On the other end of the phone Michael laughs. It's a deep warm rumbling sound and it has Ziva smiling.

"No, not right now. I actually want to come over tonight with some things to look over, if that's alright?"

Yes, that's fine. Is six o'clock okay?"

"Perfect, I'll bring dinner. Is Thai good?"

"Thai is good."

After saying their goodbyes, Ziva hangs up, smiling, excitement welling up in her at the thought of tonight. What kind of Hunt will it be she wonders as she takes a sip of her coffee. Today was the team's day off, and she was spending her afternoon in a little café that Tim had recommended to her. A married couple that were White Wizards owned it. The café was a cozy little spot that served exotic drinks along with sweets and various kinds of sandwiches. She had had decided to come here to read-up on the book given to her by Raven and she had just started reading when Michael had called. She turned her attention back to the book and began reading about Submissives in Werepacks, canine and feline specifically.

_All submissive Werecanines were called Omegas; both male and female Omegas were more fertile than their feline counterparts. Feline submissives of both genders in a feline pack are called Betas. Unlike Omegas who were fertile all of the time, Betas were only fertile during their Heats. In human form Betas and Omegas tended to be a bit on the heavy side - the extra body fat helps with carrying the cubs._

Ziva turned the page and on the next page was a diagram of two bodies side by side: one was a Male Omega; the other a male Beta. The Dom stares at the Beta diagram, trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was Tim's insides. For a moment she wondered what her reaction was going to be when her packmate became pregnant and started showing. After all, knowing and seeing where two different things.

_When with child, the male Beta and male Omega bodies change. The most noticeable is the breasts…_Ziva blinks, stares, blinks, and stares again. She rubs her eyes, but that changes nothing. The words were still there, Male Betas and Omegas could grow breasts and produce breast milk…Tim could grow breasts.

Ziva's phone was out and she was pressing the number two as quick as lightening.

_"Hey Ziva," _Tim answered.

"You have breasts!" Ziva blurted out.

_Um, yes? I mean men do have breasts. They're just not as round as women's are."_

"No. I meant that you are able to produce breast milk."

_Ah, that. Well, male Betas used to be able to do that, back when our population was small, and nature was evolving and all. But as time went on and Were society grew, more females, along with advances in baby care, changed things. Females still nursed, but males stopped. Occasionally, a male Beta would be able to nurse the natural way but it's rare now._

"Oh," Ziva said after a long moment of silence to process everything she had been told. A thought struck her. "Can _you_?"

_I don't know. My grandmother thinks it's a high possibility, mostly because my family has the most pure bloodline, and had the most nursing Betas in history, second to a pack in Paris. _

"So it's a possibility," Ziva replied.

_It's a possibility_ ,Tim agreed. _Now, considering the random questions, I'm assuming you finally read the book?"_

"Yes, it's been very…educational"

Tim laughed. _You get to the Alphas section yet?_

"No, and since you asked, I'm a little wary."

Ziva tilted her head at the chuckling on the other end. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she goes to the section that she had marked to read later. She skims through it, looking for anything that would…oh.

Apparently canine Alphas had knots on their penis.

"…Oh"

_Sounds like you found it._

"Does Jimmy know?"

_Why did you think he was blushing for a whole week whenever he saw or someone mentioned Ron?_

* * *

The only thing Gibbs hated about this whole thing was that Tim wouldn't be sleeping over his house during Courting. The Beta could visit, but staying over was a big and frustrating no. The Alpha didn't think he hated anything more until he knocked on the door of Tim's apartment and came face to face with his rival, Trent Kort.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs just narrowed his eyes. Trent looks down at the white plastic bag in the other Alpha's hand, grey eyes go calculating for a moment before he steps aside. Gibbs enters. He greets Jethro the dog, before looking around for Tim.

"He stepped out to speak with a neighbor," Trent informed him as he headed to the fridge.

The Shadowcat gets out two beers, leans back against the counter, and holds out one of them to Gibbs. Gibbs tilts his head before he walks over there. The other Alpha doesn't even twitch when Gibbs gets into his personal space. Keeping eye contact, Gibbs places the bag on the counter and takes the bottle.

"Thanks," Gibbs said.

"Not a problem."

Both Alphas turn when the door handle jingles, the door opens, and Tim walks through. The Beta freezes at the sight of his two Courters in his house, standing alarmingly close together, aggressive air between them.

_Oh boy._

While it wasn't against the rules, it was highly recommended that rival Alphas not be in the same room together, for obvious reasons. Obvious reasons that made Tim and all Intendeds do serious scheduling with their Courters.

_Something got mixed-up. _Tim closed the door desperately trying to think how he managed to do that.

"Did you get everything settled Tim?" Trent asked.

Neither Alphas had moved.

"Yes," Tim nodded.

"Good. Well, I believe it's time for me to go."

The Alpha moves away from Gibbs and goes over to the Beta. A low, almost inhumane growl emanated from the kitchen when the CIA moved close to Tim.

"I'll contact you later," Trent purred, taking the younger's hand and kissing the back of it.

Tim blushed, even though the Alpha had been doing this goodbye since their first Courting years ago, it still flustered him.

"Gibbs," Trent then said, giving a little smirk at the snarling Alpha.

Trent pats Jethro the dog on the head and leaves, closing the door behind him. Tim stares at the door before turning to Gibbs who was looking at the door with an unreadable expression on his face. He freezes when those blue eyes looked at him.

"I brought the movie and wine," Gibbs said.

"Oh, um okay," Tim then said surprised, he was expecting…something. "I'll, uh set up the DVD player...it is DVD, isn't it?"

The look he gets has the Beta smiling before he goes over to his television. He turns everything on and sets up for them to watch the DVD. "Where is the mov—eep!"

Tim falls as he's shoved onto the couch. He barely has a chance to look up at the Alpha standing up in front of him before said Alpha pushes down onto his back; then is on top of him and shoving his face into his neck.

"You smell like him," Gibbs growled.

Inwardly Tim curses himself for getting himself into this mess. While rival Alphas were aware of each other they did not like smelling each other's scent on their Intendeds. Which was why Tim and other Intendeds always washed between encounters with a special soap that got rid of the Alphas' scent. Unfortunately because he got the schedules mixed up he didn't have time to shower.

The Beta lay limp underneath Gibbs as the Alpha snuffled his neck. He's not afraid, he trusts Gibbs's control. Callused hands take hold of his shirt and push it up to his armpits; Tim jumps when those same hands firmly squeeze his soft pectorals.

"Gibbs?" the Beta said in surprise, but doesn't stop him, curious about what the Alpha planning.

Gibbs squeezes again, before he lowers his head and kisses Tim's right nipple, then again before he kisses the left one.

"Oh," Tim breathes when a tip of a tongue circled his right nipple.

Gibbs continues circling the harden bud, switching to circle the left one then back to the right, hand squeezing his left pectoral, fingers rubbing and tugging the nipple. Underneath him, Tim squirmed, his cock already half-hard. His nipples had always been sensitive. The Beta gives a soft moan when Gibbs laps all around the skin around both of his nipples, legs spreading. Gibbs gives a pleased rumble and as a reward puckers his lips around the Beta's left nipple and sucks gently.

Tim gasps, arching when Gibbs sucks harder, soon the Beta is lost in a haze of pleasure, hands gripping sliver hair as Gibbs sucks, licks, and nips.

"Gibbs," the Beta whines when his twitching hips are pinned down.

Gibbs gives one last rough suck before pulling back, he pulls Tim's shirt all the way off and tosses it over his shoulder, next are the pants leaving Tim in his dark blue boxers. Glazed green eyes then watched as Gibbs unbuttons his shirt, when the last button was unbuttoned; hands come up and run through his thick chest hair. Moaning softly when fingers tug at his nipples, Gibbs works on unbuttoning his pants, there is a pause as Gibbs removes his pants with green eyes watching him.

Apparently Tim realizes what the Alpha wanted to do, because he goes still. "Gibbs, the rule," he says.

"Since when have I ever bothered with rules Tim?"

"But—"

"Besides, the rule only applies to Weres, not humans."

Tim blinks, eyes widening when he realized that it was true, none of the rules stated that humans could not mark with their sperm.

"Oh," the Beta said softly, breath hitching when fingertips brushed against his clothed cock.

When the fingertips brush against him again, Tim grabs hold of them.

"It wouldn't be fair," the Beta said when Gibbs tilted his head.

Though he didn't say Trent's name, Tim knew Gibbs understood, and waits. Gibbs's face is blank before he leans down and gives Tim a quick kiss on the lips, then gets off of him and the couch. Sitting up, Tim watches the Alpha disappear into the bathroom. Alone, Tim sits up, he looks down at his erection. He debates whether or not he should take care of it now or in his bedroom. In the end, he settles for just willing it away with thoughts of his parents being intimate.

When Gibbs comes out the bathroom, Tim is dressed and had settled back onto the sofa. Gibbs's cheeks go a bit warm when the Beta's nose flares. His own nose flares, and he's pleased to find that the Beta now smelled like him…well almost like him.

"Ready to watch the movie?" Tim asks looking at the Alpha.

Gibbs nods and goes into the kitchen to get the bag, he puts the wine in the freezer for later, pulls out the DVD and returns to the living room. He puts the DVD in and goes to set next to Tim, handing him the remote he picked up along the way. Tim skips the previews and presses play when the menu screen comes on. Five minutes into the movie, Tim is startled when his left hand is grabbed.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs kisses the back of the Beta's hand, right on the spot Trent had kissed. The man lets his lips linger, before pulling away, letting go and going back to the movie. Tim stares at the spot that had just been kissed, before he snickers, leans in and rest his head on the Alpha's shoulder.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Nothing happens between Kort and Tim in this chapter, just a lot of cuddling. Also there is some Michael/Ziva and Ron/Jimmy action. **

* * *

**On the Prowl**

"Anytime now! No! Bad dog!"

Ziva looked up from the spell to see Michael punch the large Rottweiler head, kick the second head with the Hunter nearly slipping off the third head that was trying to shake the man off. She could barely make out the iron bat that was miraculously staying on amongst its fur.

To think this started off as a ghost they mistook a ghost for a Cerberus pup she doesn't want to, and probably will never know.

"Ziva...move!"

She just had enough time to grab the parchment before she was rolling away from large snapping teeth. Landing in a crouch she pulled out her dart gun.

"I do not think the darts are working," she said taking aim and firing off her third dart that landed near the second one she had fired earlier.

"Looks that way" Michael grunted, arms shaking as they pushed back against the open muzzle, nose wrinkling at the hot smelly breath and copious drool.

The two other heads lunged towards Ziva again and the Dom fired off her gun, this time with the dart hitting one of the heads on its nose. She dives to her left, dropping the parchment, and firing her gun; once again hitting the second head right between the eyes. Unaffected by the darts, the heads keep attacking.

"Ziva darling," Michael groaned, his arm muscles were beginning to quiver under the strain, "anytime you want to finish the spell would be great."

"Working on it!" said the Dom from where she had taken cover behind stacks of hay. Glancing around the hay, her eyes locked on the parchment some distance away.

Apparently bored with the woman or desiring a much less mobile target, the two heads turned to Michael, the Hunter's eyes widening as they focused on him.

"Ziva!"

Cursing, the Dom leapt from behind the hay and ran towards the pup. With a skill that was not all together human, Ziva scaled the large beast, landing on its back, picked up the fallen bat and swings hard. Repeatedly.

Three yelps echo in the barn and Michael, now free, moves closer to his Intended.

"The spell?" asked Michael relieving her of the bat while keeping his eyes on the three heads that were shaking off the pain.

"On the floor, over there," Ziva answered taking out her gun.

"Ah."

The two moved further back and away from the now snarling heads.

"On three we jump. I'll keep them distracted and you get the spell and activate it."

"We have tried that, and now, we are up here."

"Okay point. How about you keep them distracted and I'll handle the spell."

"All right. On three."

Before Michael can open his mouth again, the Cerberus pup's three heads suddenly groan and its entire body collapses. There is a stunned silence filled with very loud snores.

"…..It seems like the darts were working after all," Ziva said, sprawled out on her back from where she had fallen.

Sprawled out next to her, Michael sighed and petted the black fur. They slid down after a moment, and Michael went and picked up the fallen parchment, while Ziva kept an eye on the sleeping pup.

"He is kind of cute," the Dom said, smiling, with a tilted head.

"We're not keeping him," Michael said, coming up and kissing her on the cheek, "besides you have Tony."

Ziva giggles. Michael smiles and reads the spell. "_Inferi puer terris redire ad te genuere._"

Ziva shivers at the suddenly cold air, her eyes widening when the barn and ground begin to shake, Michael pulls her close and gives her a reassuring look.

"Oh!" the Dom gasped when the ground spilt and the pup sunk down.

The shaking stopped and the spilt ground resealed itself. The pup was gone and in its place was a burn pattern that looked like a pitchfork.

"So," Michael sighed, "in terms of a first hunt that was...mmphf!"

The Hunter flailed his arms in surprise as he was knocked to the ground. It took a moment for him to realize that Ziva was on top of him and kissing him.

"That was amazing!" Ziva panted when she broke the kiss, lips pulled in a wide smile, eyes sparkling and face flushed.

Michael chuckled and Ziva kissed him again. The kiss quickly turned into an exploration of each other's mouths. Ziva sucked on his tongue, shivering at the deep growl that rumbled from the man's chest at her actions. She gasped when the man bucked, and his hard cock brushes deliciously up against her. The Hunter's kisses trail down to the sensitive spot just under her jaw, she groans and tilts her head further back allowing Michael to lick and suck at the skin, pulling away only when he was sure there would be a bruise later. He moves his mouth further down her neck, his large rough hands sliding underneath her black shirt and sports bra; he cups and squeezes her breasts. The Dom moans and squirms as thumbs graze her nipples, her heart pounding erratically in her chest while her panties rapidly become wet.

Michael works at putting another mark on the woman's skin, while his fingers tug on hardened buds and he hears Ziva's breath hitch before he is pulled into another kiss. He pulls and sucks on her tongue while giving one last playful squeeze to her breasts before moving his hands down to knead the firm ass.

"You are purring," Ziva panted, pulling her lips into a smile.

"Humans don't purr," Michael said, squeezing her ass.

"You do."

Her only warning was a grin before she was being flipped, now on her back; she looks up at the still grinning Hunter hovering over her. Michael kisses her again, hands pushing up her shirt and sports bra (Ziva had purchased several reinforced bras after Tim had told her it would be best if she didn't wear any of her best or favorite clothes on the Hunt), he pulls away leaving the woman panting and giving one last nip at the red and kissed swollen lips he moves down to the exposed breasts.

Ziva gives a small moan when the Hunter circles one of her nipples with the tip of his tongue, while one hand cups the unoccupied breast and rubs the stiff bud with the pad of his thumb, she moans again when the teasing turned into licks. She arches her back when her breast was cupped and her nipple sucked on, her fingers buries in his hair as he suckles, lick and nibbles. He switches to the other one, giving the same treatment before going lower, kissing lick and nipping exposed skin. Lost in the pleasure it takes a moment for her to notice that Michael has stopped.

Ziva blinks and looks down, the Hunter was looking at her with a pleading expression, heart pounding with excitement she nodded. Grinning deviously, Michael pops open the button to her jeans, the Dom lifts her hips so he could slide them and her underwear down. Michael, no longer hindered, positions Ziva's legs over his shoulders and lowered his head.

She shivered when her lips were parted, and when his tongue slithered out to stoke her clit, she gave a breathy gasp. Her toes curled as the man's tongue, hot and wet, stroked her over and over.

"Michael," she moaned.

Michael rumbled, opened his mouth and enveloped her; she keened, and arched her back. Hands flying to the man's hair once more and gripping tightly; her hips rolling. Eyes rolling back as the Hunter grips her hips and continues his assaults of licks and sucks. When he drives his tongue upwards into her passage, she cums, mewling loudly.

Michael rides out her orgasm, giving scattering kisses and flickers of her tongue against her sex until she went limp. Gently he removes her legs and slithers up her body, giving kisses to her trembling skin. Nuzzling her neck and keeping his face buried there.

"We should do this again," Ziva panted coming down from her high.

"Hunting or me giving you an orgasm?"

"Both."

* * *

Tim wonders not for the first time what his Pack's reaction would be if they knew that CIA Agent Trent Kort was a cuddle monster. _Tony would probably have a heart attack._

"What are you thinkin' about?"

Tim smiled at the sleepily voiced question. "Nothing," he said.

There is a soft hum as the arm slung around his waist tightens.

"Liar."

Tim grinned and turned around. Sleepy grey-green eyes stared at him, lips twitched into an equally sleepy smile.

"I was thinking about you," Tim said, giggling at the tickling sensation of the Alpha's thick stubble when Kort nuzzled his neck.

"Good thoughts I hope," Trent purred, rolling them over so that Tim was on his back with Trent hovering over him.

"Most of them."

Trent chuckled, rumbling when Tim wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him down for a kiss, the quick pecks of lips quickly turns heated.

"I have mixed feelings about this."

Tim laughed, while Trent growled and hissed at the two in the doorway, Ziva ignored him. Her head tilted as she stared at the two in the bed.

"I feel like I should be killing Kort with a paperclip, but I also find this slightly arousing and do not seem to be able to look away," she said.

"I wanna know why Trent is in bed with you, Cub," asked Michael.

"Movie," Tim explained as he pushed the now grumbling Alpha off of him, "fell asleep while watching it."

The Hunter looks over at the wall across from the bed to the television mounted there, he stares at the rolling credits, before looking back at the Beta with a raised eyebrow.

"And this couldn't have been done in the living room?" he asked.

"We wanted a change of scenery. Don't worry Michael, Tim's virtue is still intact," said Trent, "well, most of it anyway," he then added in mock after thought and Tim snickered.

Michael glared at the other Alpha, before sighing, "I won't tell Kuma if you two get dressed and are ready in ten minutes."

Tim nods before pushing Trent off the bed, the Alpha lets out a startled noises and lands on the floor with a loud thud. Ziva snickered while Michael just sighed again before dragging the woman out the room just as Trent tackled the Beta with a playful growl.

"Ten minutes!"

Ten minutes found the four of them piling into Michael's car and heading for the _Siren's Lagoon_, a lounge that served food and played live music. It catered to the Supernatural and where they were meeting Ron, Jimmy and Kuma and Tony for dinner. When they arrived at the lounge, the others were waiting for them at the entrance, Michael pulled up and let valet take his car.

"Kort," Tony greeted a bit coldly, when the group walked up to them.

"DiNozzo," Trent returned.

"Play nice you two," Tim said from where he was in his brother's arms letting his sibling scent mark him.

Tony answered by joining Kuma in the scent marking, grumbling about 'one-eyed pirates' stinking up his Probie.

The Beta's plea to the others was met with amused looks and grins. _This is going to be a long night. _Tim finally got the Tony and Trent to stop and herded everyone inside.

* * *

Tony and Ziva hesitated when asked to join in a four-way date with Tim and Kort. They had a friendly rivalry with Ron; this was mostly due to Fornell and Gibbs friendship and everything they'd been through dealing with the Supernatural world.

Simply put: they trusted Ron Sacks.

They did not trust Trent Kort.

When they discovered that the CIA Agent was not only a Werecat and their Boss's rival, but also that their Beta knew Kort and had almost _**mated**_ with the Alpha; it was more than just shocking, it was also very confusing. They couldn't see Tim, _**their **_sweet, kind, gentle Tim falling for the cold, dangerous and manipulative Trent Kort.

It couldn't work.

It shouldn't work.

Yet here they were: watching at how Trent made Tim laugh and his eyes light up with joy, watching how the two leaned into each other, sharing secret looks and touches. The real kicker, though, the one thing that had them pausing and perhaps rethinking their opinion on the CIA Agent was how Trent's eyes went soft and loving when he looked at Tim.

* * *

"I don't think Doctor Mallard will approve of this…or Agent Gibbs."

"Please don't talk about your Pack while I have you bent over and your pants down."

Jimmy blushed, squeaking when calloused hands palmed his arse cheeks; briefly he wondered how he'd gotten himself into this...position.

After their date, which was chaperoned by Ziva, Jimmy got a call from Ducky who had asked if he wouldn't mind stopping by NCIS to pick up a file for him. When he brought it up to Ron, the Alpha said he didn't mind, and off they all went. After finding the file, Ziva took it and with a naughty grin said she'd bring it to Ducky and would be back. Leaving the two of them alone.

The moment they doors slid closed, Ron had Jimmy pinned up against the wall and his tongue down his throat, after sucking an impressive mark on his neck, the Alpha asked if he could taste his Intended. Not sure what it meant but curious enough to find out, Jimmy nodded.

Now he was bent over an examining table, shirt pushed up, and naked from the waist down with the Alpha's large and hard chest pressed up against his back.

"Let's see if I can make you cum by just eating you out," Ron purred in his ear.

Jimmy's blush darkened. "Please don't say that out loud again," he squeaked.

Ron chuckled and nuzzled his Intended's head before moving down kissing the back of the male's neck. Slinking down he leaves marks and nips until he gets to the one place he's been eager for. He strokes the curve of the firm bottom before giving a quick nip. Ron wanted to bite, to leave his mark, but Jimmy was nervous enough. He inhales and pressing his nose against the surprisingly soft skin, the Alpha rumbles happily before he parts the firm cheeks, pausing when Jimmy jumps.

"Okay?" Ron asked, nose flaring at scent of heavy nervousness and a hint of fear.

The Alpha removes his hands and waits for an answer.

"Y-Yes, just a little n-nervous," Jimmy replied.

"Want me to stop?"

Jimmy thinks about it, and then shakes his head. "No...keep going."

Ron doesn't move for a moment, and then Jimmy feels his cheeks part again and he gives a surprised gasp when soft lips kiss his hole, again and again. Then there are flickers of a broad, hot and wet tongue against his rim. Jimmy is even more surprised when the feel of the Alpha's tongue makes him relax. His cock twitches and his eyes suddenly rolled back when Ron pushed _**in**_.

"Ron" he keened.

Ron rumbled and pushed as far as he could, knowing he hit a good spot when Jimmy pushed back, Ron pulled back and sucked the wet and quivering hole.

"Oh my..." the human trailed off into another keen when he was sucked hard.

Jimmy didn't know he was so sensitive back there nor did he think being pleasured like this would feel so good! He pushed back when Ron pushed back in, his cock fully hard and leaking. When he reaches down with his hands to touch himself, a warning growling has them up, gripping the edge of the table, and holding on for the ride as Ron continues his assault.

Suddenly he was coming, spilling on the autopsy table, hand turning white from where he was gripping the edges. Ron kept up his assaults of licks and sucks until Jimmy went limp and twitchy. Eventually, he lets go of the two globes and slinks back up, leaving kisses along the way.

"You okay?" he whispered in the human's ear.

"Gah," was his answer.

Ron chuckled and kissed his ear.

* * *

When Tony enters the bookstore and sees the woman, who was obviously a Werecreature, pressed inappropriately close against Kuma behind the register counter, he doesn't get upset. After all Werecreatures don't care much for personal space when it came to family and close friends regardless of gender. Figuring the woman was one or the other, he doesn't think much of it that is until the woman starts speaking.

"Really Kuma? A human for a mate? Surely you can see that it will never work. I mean can you even imagine all the medical issues that will come if he manages to get pregnant. Not to say you couldn't get anyone with cub, but a human—"

"If I wanted your opinion about my choice in mates, I'd ask for it Lilly," Kuma interrupted as he firmly removed the hand that had placed itself on his chest.

"I'm just worried," said Lily. "I did some digging when I found out that you were Courting and did you know he's a ladies man? Has never been in a committed relationship, and the one he _**was**_ in ended badly?"

"I was already aware of Tony's dating life style and he told me about her," replied Kuma.

Tony, who had taken to hiding behind the one of the bookcases, when he realized what the conversation was about, remembered that night. It was before the whole Courting thing started. Tony and Kuma were at a bar, and the human had had a little too much to drink. Leaning against the amused Weretiger, he told him everything about Jeanne. How it was supposed to be just another undercover assignment, how he broke the number one rule, and fell in love. How he hurt her, and how much it hurt him, made him think of other things and made him afraid.

When morning came, Tony stumbled out of bed and into his kitchen where Kuma was making his famous hung-over breakfast. The Alpha doesn't say a word about the night before as they eat, doesn't say anything even as Tony walks him to the door. Instead it's Tony who speaks.

"_Not going to saying anything? Or ask?" _

Kuma had merely tilted his head and gave the human a gentle smile.

"_Do you want me too?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I won't. What happened hurt you and is still hurting you. I don't like the thought of you being in pain in any possible way, but if you need an ear to listen, you have my number."_

Kuma left, and for the first time in a long time, Tony didn't feel the crushing feeling he always felt when it came to Jeanne. Later on, Tony came to realize that this was the beginning of his feelings towards Kuma.

"Then you must see why I'm worried," said Lily, bringing Tony back to the present, "being with someone like that, being _**mated**_ to someone like that, will bring disaster and dishonor among your Family Pack."

Tony winced.

"That is enough!" Kuma growled.

"But Kuma..."

"I _**said**_ enough! Yes, Tony has problems, who doesn't? Yes, those problems are about commitment, but he is willingly to work on them, and I'm willing to help him, and until the day Tony tells me he no longer wants me in his life; I won't leave his side."

Tony's face goes hot at the declaration, which was as close to a declaration of love as one in their situation can get. Along with his blush came the usual panic that happened when faced with this type of commitment but he pushes past it, because he wants this. He's made this decision; he's told himself he was ready, he _**felt**_ ready.

There is silence from Lily, before she sighs. "Alright," she sighed again, "alright, I can see you've made up your mind, but know this. When that human breaks your heart, I won't be there to fix it."

"Noted."

There is some shuffling, and Tony is scurrying further down the aisle as Lily leaves, the bell signaling her departure. Tony stands rooted in his hiding spot, wondering whether he should show himself or sneak out. The decision is taken out of his hand when Kuma appears.

"Um…hi."

The corner of Kuma's lips curled up. "Hi there."

"Soooo, old flame?"

"Very old."

"Ah."

Silence falls between them, then Kuma shoves one hand in his pocket, holds out the other and waits. Tony stares at it then back at the patiently waiting Alpha.

He takes the hand.

* * *

"So _**how **_do you get the boat out?"

Gibbs grinned at the question, before looking to the other side of said boat where Tim was painting. He waits until Tim looked up at him.

"Just break the bottle," he answered, grin getting bigger at the pout, before going back to his painting.

Focused on his work, Gibbs doesn't see Tim move quietly to his side. He goes still when something wet, slightly cold and bristly slides down the side of his face. He straightens up and turns to look at Tim, the Beta's lips twitch into a cheeky grin and his eyes twinkle with mischief. Gibbs blinks when Tim brings up his paint brush and presses the bristles on his nose leaving a big red spot. The two stare at each other, then Gibbs's eyes darken and a dark smirk forms. Tim's eyes go wide then he's shooting up the stairs. Gibbs chuckles before he picks up the paint can and follows.

The chase is filled with pounding feet, loud laughter and startled cries as ammo hits its target. It ends with Gibbs tackling Tim down onto couch, both giggling like children and covered in paint.

"Surrender?" Gibbs growled playfully from on top.

"I'll never surrender!" Tim declared face flushed with excitement and eyes bright.

Gibbs stares, heart stopping for a moment before he growled playfully again and leaned down to kiss the young Agent. The kiss starts out gently, merely lips pressing against each other. Then Gibbs presses harder, prying open the Beta's mouth with his tongue. Tim moans as the Alpha maps out his mouth, mewling and wrapping his arms around the older male's neck to pull the body closer when Gibbs starts to suck on his tongue. When they pull away both are flushed and panting, and still panting the Alpha presses his forehead against Tim's.

He sighs contently when fingers run themselves through his hair.

"I love you, Tim."

Beneath him, Tim freezes, and Gibbs' heart stops again, this time for a different reason. He starts to pull back, but Tim to tightens his hold around his neck and bringing him back.

"Say it again," the Beta said.

Gibbs smiles, pecks Tim on the lips before saying "I love you" and pecking him on the lips.

"Again."

Another peck. "I love you."

"Again"

Another peck, this one a little longer. "I love you."

Tim demanded again and again, and Gibbs answered each demand with "I love you."

* * *

**_Next chapter, the Pack is off to the Festival!_**

**_Review Please!_**

**_P.S. I'm working on a Werewolf Kurt/Tim story, any thoughts on this? _**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's play: Name That Fandom! Can you name all the guest stars I put in? I mean it kind of makes sense if you think about it. Don't worry for all you bad test takers out there, I'm a lazy ,so it's easy lol. Also I put in a kind of sneak peek for those of you who will be reading the McKort fic as well. The McKort fi,c by the way, will be posted after On the Prowl is completed. Three more chapters to go!**

**I also want to mention as I believe there seems to be some miscommunication, that no one will be having Cubs/Pups in On the Prowl, it's too early for our heroes to be thinking about babies now, not to mentioned it' would be kind of hard to explain WHY the boys are popping out babies. Also for those of you wondering how am I going to prevent Preg and Mpreg. Two words: Magic and Birth control...or is it three?**

**Don't worry, there will be Cubs/Pups, just not in this fic. I have plans. **

* * *

**On the Prowl**

After checking, double, then triple checking that he packed everything, and had all his necessary IDs and passport. Tony loaded up his car and headed for Gibbs's house. When he pulls up in the driveway, his Packmates' cars were already parked.

"Evening Tony" Ziva greeted when the Dom came into the kitchen after dumping his luggage next to the others by the front door.

"Hey Ziva, what's for dinner?" Tony asked nose twitching.

"Steak and chicken tacos" the Dom answered, "Kuma brought the meat"

Tony grinned at the mention of his Courter, "Where is he anyway?" he then asked, he had smelt the Alpha when he entered the house but didn't see him on his way to the kitchen.

"He and Tim are taking a shower right now; Gibbs and Michael are in the backyard with Jethro" Ziva informed, "Jimmy called and says he's on his way, should be here in about five minutes"

Tony nodded, "And Ron?"

"I sent him out to get more taco hard shells"

After stealing a roll, and dodging Ziva's head slap, Tony joins Gibbs and Michael in the yard, briefly wondering how the eight of them were going to fit in his Alpha's bed.

"Hey Boss"

Gibbs gives him a small smile in greeting, smile growing when Michael ruffled his Dom's hair, excited barking has the Alpha looking back just in time to see the German Shepherd chase a squirrel out the yard.

"Alright come on Jethro" Gibbs called, "inside"

Panting happily, the canine dashed into the house, the three men followed.

"Oooo, I'm telling Tim" Tony said when they caught Ziva sneaking Jethro a piece of cooked chicken.

The corner of her lips curled up in a dare, Tony wisely does not take it, Michael snickered and tried to sneak a piece for himself. He doesn't succeed and gets a smack to the hand for trying, leaving the children disguised as grown adults alone, Gibbs leaves the kitchen and heads to his bedroom to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Days had gone by, there were many dates, ups and downs; decision that led to heartbreak and tears. Finally they were all here, the night before they were to be heading to the Mating Festival in Spain of all places, well more specifically a forest in _La Palma_.

He was very excited.

After confirming that he had everything, he adds his packed suitcase with the others by the front door and finds that Michael and Tony have been banned to the sofa. The two watch him go into the kitchen, when he emerges it's with a full stacked taco in hand, at their incredulity looks; because Ziva was nowhere near done, he gives them a smug look.

"Amateurs" he said before taking a taunting bite out of his stolen taco.

Tim and Kuma come down, freshly showered and dressed in pajama pants, to Tony and Michael glaring at Gibbs eating a taco with exaggerated noises.

"I don't want to know" Kuma mumbled and went to the kitchen.

"Do you think he has a fever?" Tim inquired, following his brother.

* * *

Once Jimmy arrived and Ron returned from the store, the table was set, and everyone sat down to eat.

"Mom and Dad will be here at 0400 to take us to the airport" said Kuma.

"What airline are we going on?" Jimmy asked as he fixed a steak taco.

Raven and Victor had taken care of the transportation, all the Pack was given was a date and time, and to make sure all affairs were in order.

"We'll be going on my family's jet" Ron answered.

"Your family owns a jet?" asked Tony not at all surprised by anything the Weres in the Pack tell him anymore really.

He and the others had quickly learned that when it came to money, Werecreatures had more than expected, which made sense as most Pack population was more or less the equivalent of a small town.

"We own several" Ron grinned smugly, "my Pack invested in them when air travel was just starting, the jets are for family use, while the planes are for the public"

"Which airlines?" Jimmy asked, he knew about the jets but not the planes.

"_Canada Air, _and _American Airlines_"

"Does your family own planes?" Ziva asked Kuma and Tim.

"No" said Tim, "though Dad's side of the family deals with cruise lines, I think it has something to do with the whole tigers like water thing, they also own a few ship yards."

"Co-own actually" said Kuma around a mouthful of steak taco, "the other owners are mermaids"

Dinner was spent with questions about businesses and investments the Packs had, after dinner Michael and Ron clean up the kitchen while Kuma and Tim set up a nest of pillows, blankets and comforters for tonight. The others get ready for bed, thirty-minutes later, everyone was settled into the large and surprisingly comfortable nest; two tubes of ice-cream being passed around while they laughed at TruTv's _World's Dumbest _marathon .

"This makes me feel so much better about myself" said Tony; the human was settled comfortably between Kuma's legs.

"Makes me wonder about humanity in general" Rom mumbled around a spoonful of ice-cream, with his head in his human's lap, Jimmy laughed.

"I want to know why nearly all of the ones we've just watched mostly happened in Florida" inquired Ziva.

"That's because a lot of f'd up crap happens in Florida" Michael mumbled, grimacing at remembering some of the "crap" he had to deal with.

"Oh"

Tim giggled, though whether because of Ziva's bewildered expression or because of what Gibbs's hands were doing beneath the sheets no one wanted to know.

* * *

Raven soundlessly entered the room, her mate right behind her; Victor makes a beeline for the bags and starts packing them in the mini bus waiting outside. Raven goes to the living room and gives a small smile when she is greeted by four sets of sleepy eyes; she kneels down by the nest and kisses her children and Packmate.

"Get ready, there's coffee and breakfast in the bus" she whispered.

Yawning, the three Weres and Hunter set about waking up everyone else, Raven leaves to help with the rest of the bags. Sleepy-eyed, half of the humans go upstairs to shower and get dressed while the other half went about helping the Weres and Hunter disassemble and fold up the nest. When Victor comes back in to get the last of the bags, the Alpha watches amused as the zombies known as humans got ready.

Finally, everyone piled into the van, and after handing out much needed and appreciated coffee and breakfast, they were off to the airport. The two Alphas keeping the radio and conversation low the whole way there. When they get to an adjoining parking lot, everyone was more awake, and a bus shuttle was waiting for them.

"Have a safe flight" Raven said, hugging everyone while Victor loaded the bags into the shuttle, "take lots of pictures, and just enjoy yourselves at the Festival"

"We will Mom" Tim said hugging his mother.

"And make sure you keep that hussy away from your father" Raven then said while straightening Tony's jacket, "Michael, you have my permission to shoot if you see her making a move"

Tim and Kuma laughed, while Victor just sighed and continued on with his task. Michael wisely nodded and said nothing. Once the bags were loaded, goodbyes were given once more and then they were all loaded up in the shuttle and taken to the FBO. Victor was coming with them as chaperone, to make sure there weren't any Pack disputes and help them with Run.

When they arrive at the FBO, they are greeted by the Captain and the staff, then they were getting on the jet.

"Wow" Tony whistled when he got on.

The floor was carpeted with large comfortable chairs that had plenty of legroom to spare, at the back was the wet bar and the bathroom. There was a large flat screen mounted on the wall.

"What until you taste the food" Ron grinned as he passed the Dom to take his seat.

"Please tell me its lobster"

"You said that you had a cousin coming to the Festival as well, yes?" asked Ziva when they were an hour in the air.

"My younger cousin Derek Morgan" Ron nodded, "and his pack brother Spencer Reid"

"Those names sound familiar" Tony mumbled.

"It should, both of them work for the FBI's B.A.U, Spencer is scary smart, has three Ph.D.'s and is also a Human Omega"

"I've read about that" said Jimmy, "they're human Werewolves, right?"

"That's about right" said Ron, "Human Omegas are rare in the Werewolf community, they have the same senses, and longevity as their Wolf counterpart. While they can heal quickly it isn't as fast as Werewolves, like Werewolf Omegas, they can have children. However unlike most Werewolves, all offsprings will always be pure-bred Alphas or Omegas, regardless of what type of wolf they mate with. So far, Human Omegas have only been born from pure-bred parents."

"Huh" said Tony before looking at Kuma, "do you have anything like that?"

"No, that's all the wolves; I've actually met two Human Omegas before. Both were scary smart, like Spencer, I think it's a trait that all Human Omegas have. Also I think one of them is even going to be there"

They talked more about Human Omegas before they turned the conversation to cases they worked. When lunch rolled around, Tony was pleased to find it was indeed lobster, steamed to perfection; a Cesar salad for a side and beer (soda or wine, depending on the preference).

"I'm keeping you Ron" Gibbs sighed happily after lunch.

Where he was having an after-lunch cuddle with Jimmy, Ron laughed, "I don't think Tobias will approve" the Alpha said.

"He can deal with it" Gibbs grinned.

They settled down for a movie on the big screen television, stomachs filled with a good meal, the passengers started to get drowsy. The large comfortable chairs turns into comfortable beds, unfortunately the bed weren't big enough for two, but the couples made it work.

_**23hrs and 22mins later**_

Apparently the Braulio Pack owns a castle, in _Garajonay National Park, _which they also own.

"This was not in the book" said Tony staring at the castle in the distance, head sticking out the van that was taking them to said castle.

Michael, Ron, Victor, Tim and Kuma laughed.

The ride was bumpy, and despite the air condition not being broken saving them from an even more uncomfortable ride; they were all grateful when the van pulled up to a tall wooden fence. The driver honked the horn, and the gates opened. Inside was what could be described as a village straight out of a fantasy novel…or a _Disney _movie. The van pulls up to a building with a large stable filled with horses, and a hanging sign that said carriages.

"The streets in the village are too narrow" Victor explained as he loaded up one of said carriages, "so we'll take the carriages to the castle"

"We're staying in the castle?" Tony asked Tim.

"Yes, my Family Pack's position makes us the guest of honor" Tim nodded, "there will be others staying in the castle too, but most of the guests attending the festival will be staying in houses you see around you. I've seen the inside of them, it's an amazing mix of Medieval and modern"

"These horses are beautiful" Ziva said, petting one of the white stallions.

"_Gracias Senorita_" said the Stable Manger, "do you ride?"

"_Si, desde que era una nina pequena" _Ziva answered.

Michael smiled as the two devolved into a Spanish-English conversation about breeds, and that during the festival, guest will be able to ride them. They finished loading their luggage onto the three carriages and made their way up the hill to the Castle. After passing through the gate, waiting on the steps of the courtyard was a beautiful woman dressed in a lovely summer dress. Behind her were rows of butlers and maids, waiting to serve.

"_Beinvenida, luna hermanos y hermanas a mi casa" _the woman, obviously an Alpha, said when they all got out the carriages.

"_Es un honor para nosotros estar aqui luna hermana" _Victor responded with a slight tilt of the head.

"It has been a long time Victor" the woman smiled, Spanish accent thick.

"It has Abigail" said Victor smiling himself as he goes up the steps to hug and nuzzle the woman.

Abigail hugged and nuzzled him back before looking at the rest of them waiting by the carriage.

"Kuma, Timothy, Michael, it warms my heart to see you here, taking this step in your life"

Abigail descends from the stairs, she hugs the McGee brothers and the Hunter, then her eyes turns to Ron and the other humans.

"_Senor _Ron" Abigail greeted.

"_Senorita _Abigail" Ron said tilting his head just slightly.

Abigail nods before turning her attention to the humans, "Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay here and the festival, if there is anything you need, just ask me, one of my Pack members, or my staff"

"_Gracias_" Gibbs said politely.

Abigail's eyes locks onto the Alpha, the two stare at each other for a long time, then Abigail looks away to rest of them, "_Si alguno de ustedes les duele su muerte sera largo y doloroso"_ she then purred.

"Abigail" Victor sighed.

Abigail gave him an innocent look, before ordering some of the butlers to get the luggage and take them to the guest's rooms.

"This way please"

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony, who understood her, hesitantly followed.

* * *

After being introduced to the rest of the hosting Pack members and being showed their rooms, the Gibbs Pack were left to rest up, jetlag finally setting in. The Pack had been separated into two groups for the rooms, the Intendeds in one room, and the Courtiers in the other. When they entered the rooms, they are greeted with a cozy living room. Opening one of the four doors circling the living room revealed the bedrooms, as beautiful and elegant as everything else the Pack has seen so far. Victor was the only one with a room of his own, which was between the Intendeds and Courtiers.

Later there was to be a Welcoming Party in the inner courtyard, the party was in the evening, and since the Pack had arrived late morning, it gives them a good eight hours. Which they take full advantage of until their alarms wakes them.

"So who is going to be at this party?" Tony asked as they got ready.

"Anyone who wants to attend" Tim explained, "the Welcoming Party is just that, it probably won't be a lot of people there since most arrive the day or night of the Opening Ceremony. Sometimes even later, but never before the mating moon, to be honest the Welcoming Party is more of an excuse to find out the latest gossip"

Tony grinned before he goes into Ziva's room to help her with her dress when the Dom calls for it. Around six thirty, the Pack make their way to the Courtyard, they are half way there when someone shouting Ron's name has them stopping and turning to look.

Hurrying towards them was a tall caramel skinned man, possible Werewolf , behind him were two tall males, one had light brown slightly curly hair and was young looking while the other was older and had dark hair. All three looked vaguely familiar to the human NCIS Agents.

"Derek, Spencer!" Ron greeted when the three stopped in front of them, "when did you get here?"

Derek hugged the FBI Agent, "In the afternoon" he answered letting go and letting Ron hug the one called Spencer, "was told you had arrived with your Intended and his Pack this morning and was sleeping off the jetlag"

"Yeah, private jet or not, jetlag is a bitch" Ron grinned.

Derek chuckled while the one called Spencer snickered, obviously remembering an incident, the dark-haired man shifting brings the attention to him.

"Ah, sorry" Derek said sheepishly, "Ron, this is Aaron Hotchner, newly Turned Alpha Werewolf, and my co-worker. Aaron, this is Ron Sack, my cousin and Alpha. Next to him, is Victor McGee, Alpha Werecat to the McGee Pack, his sons Alpha Kuma McGee and Beta Timothy McGee and his Pack. I would introduce you to the rest of our Pack, but they're still sleeping off the jetlag"

Introductions of the humans are made, no one is surprised that Aaron had heard about NCIS Team Gibbs, more specifically Gibbs. The Alpha was infamous within the FBI; Gibbs is particularly pleased by this. The Gibbs Pack study both Spencer and Hotchner, mostly Spencer (they never met a Human Omega).

The Human Omega didn't smell like a Werewolf, but _**felt**_ like one which oddly enough didn't confuse their instincts, and as they made their way to the Party; the Pack were thrown off at how _**smart **_the Omega was. Yes, they were told of this, but actually experiencing was a totally different thing. The fact that Tim was the only one who could keep up with Spencer was all not that surprising; it also makes them wonder if all Were Submissives were geniuses in general.

"I hope Derek prepared you for what's to come at the party and the festival" Ron said to Aaron, "along with the rumors"

Aaron nodded "Derek and Spencer told me that there hasn't been a Turned Alpha Werewolf in the last hundred years, so I'm a bit of a celebrity"

"Not really surprised Hotch turned out to be an Alpha though" Spencer teased.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Aaron grumbled.

Ron raised a brow at the two bickering and looked at his cousin, Derek merely rolled his eyes.

"Are you here with an Intended?" Jimmy asked, interrupting the two.

"No, we're just here to attend the festival" said Aaron, "we're a new Pack, and Derek and Spencer thought it was best if we experience this"

"Oh"

When Ron gives his cousin a skeptically look, Derek just grinned mischievously, somehow Aaron and Spencer miss this.

Finally they arrive at the courtyard, Abigail's pack was there milling with the few guests who had arrived before them. There was tables filled with food and soft playing music played by a live orchestra, tables and chairs were scattered about for the guests to use; and after descending down the stairs, they are surrounding by some of the guests. Introductions were made, and then the humans in the McGee Pack were swiped away, losing Derek, Spencer, and Aaron.

Tim was right; the Welcoming Party was basically a chance to talk gossip and rumors. Jimmy learned about a Wendigo in Baltimore that had taken a human mate, who, if the rumors were true; was either a former cop or FBI Agent. Ziva learned that a Grimm, which Kuma explained was basically a Super Solider of the Hunter World, had also taken a mate, something called a Royal. Or was it Hexenbiest? Maybe it was Zauberbiest? It had something to do with a pair of brothers that wasn't the Winchesters that much she was sure of.

Tony spent the last thirty minutes listening to gossip about the Hale Pack, and while he's not so sure about the resurrection part, he is pretty sure that the part about the oldest and last males of the Hales courting a Spark was true.

Especially when Ron explained that a Spark was basically an Human Omega with magic, and just as rare.

More guests descended down the stairs, some staying in the castle, some in the village. Gibbs ends up talking with an Alpha from New York who was also staying in the castle, the Agent knew instantly the other Alpha was a lawyer, his name was Harvey; and was doing the Run with his Intended Michael (Mike for short). Said Intended was talking with Tim, Spencer, and another Human Omega (all three were having a very serious debt about DC/Marvel). Unlike Spencer who was tall and lanky, this Omega was dark skinned, tall and muscular.

Going by the name of Hardison, this was one of the Human Omegas that Kuma spoke off on the jet. Hardison's Courtier, an Alpha, was by the food table talking to Kuma and one of Abigail's cousins. White, with long brunette hair and shorter than Hardison, Gibbs also noted that the Alpha was military; and considering a Were's life span, possibly all branches; and not just the US ones.

The Alpha was the exact opposite of Hardison.

"He's name is Eliot" Harvey said when he saw who had the other Alpha's attention, "was known as a Lone, until a few years ago. Joined a Company called Leverage, which helps people in need at no charge"

The grin on Harvey's face told Gibbs that those means of helping were not all legal.

"His Intended is also part of the Company" Harvey continued on, "and I think that's how they met, though there are rumors about what really happened"

"There's a lot of that going around" Gibbs mumbled.

"When you've lived as long as most of us have, sometimes rumors are the most exciting thing" Harvey shrugged, then grinned again, "even more exciting when you find out if they are true or not, like a few years ago. There was a rumor about a Werewolf shacking up with a Vampire up in Boston"

Gibbs blinked.

"I know the Vamp" Harvey continued on, "guy saved my life, and can confirm that the rumor is true, though don't get me started on the ghost that's living there"

A ghost, vampire, and werewolf were living together in Boston, sounds like the start of a really bad joke.

"Huh" the Agents finally said.

Grin getting bigger, Harvey asked, "Wanna hear about Jim and Blair in Cascade, Washington?"

Gibbs did.

* * *

The Party was in full swing (the rest of Derek's Pack had arrived and were introduced, still a bit sleepy eyed), the Pack had settled comfortably in a table in the corner tired from mingling, when it happened.

Silence slowly starts to falls as one by one eyes turned to the stairs, coming down was a young man with blonde hair and amazing stormy blue eyes, behind him were five humans, obviously government Agents (Gibbs need to remember to ask Victor why none of the law enforcement, Federal Agencies, and Military Units noticed the Supernatural beings in their mists, because seriously?).

Something wasn't right.

With the continuing silence, Victor gets up from the table and make his way towards the group, Tim gets up to follow but a hand on his shoulder from Kuma stops him. Everyone shamelessly watched as Victor has a hushed conversation with the blonde before leading the group to the Gibbs Pack. The moment the blonde was within reach, Tim gathered him in his arms, sniffed and nuzzled him. The blonde nuzzled back, making soft whining noises.

"Everyone, this is Omega Mike Warren, and this is his….Pack"

The Gibbs Pack notes the Alpha's hesitation at introducing the humans as Pack, the humans had also noticed too, judging from the looks and flinches. Further conversation revealed that all of them were Federal Agents living together in a place called Graceland. Mike and Tim had grown-up together, and were obviously close, yet there was something to that closeness, something that possibly resulted in the wrongness between Mike and his Pack.

Slowly the rest of the guests resumed their conversations, though their eyes occasionally glanced at the two Packs. At one point Victor took one of the humans named Paul back into the castle, and Tim, surprising his own Pack; snarled and bared his fangs at one of the woman (Paige) when she came too close to Mike.

Aside from that, the rest of the Party went off without a hitch, and surprisingly came to an early close. Then again, considering that more than half of the guests had arrived today, and were still being affected by their travels; maybe not so much.

"Will you tell us?" Ziva asked Tim as they all made their way back to their rooms.

Tim stopped and looked at his Pack, then his brother, father, Michael and Ron who had neutral expressions. Then he looked at Ziva, his Dom, who had opened herself up about her time in the Desert. Who made herself vulnerable, who_** trusted**_ them, and now was asking him to trust her; to trust them.

"Tomorrow" he said, "after breakfast, in Dad's room"

* * *

**_According to Google this is what was more or less being said_**

**_1) Yes, ever since I was a little girl_**

**_2) Welcome moon brothers and sister to my home._**

**_3) We are honored to be here moon sister_**

**_4) If any of you hurt them, your deaths will be long and painful ones. _**

_**Feel free to correct and don't forget the guest stars.** _ **_Review Please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New Chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the guest stars from the previous chapter, and you got most of the right! Awesome! Here is the list and pairings: **

**Graceland: No pairing**

**Suits: Harvey/Mike**

**Being Human (US): Aiden/Josh**

**Leverage: Eliot/ Hardison **

**Criminal Minds: Aaron Hotchner/ Spencer Reid**

**Teen Wolf: Derek/ Stiles/ Peter **

**Grimm: Sean Renard / Nick Burkhardt**

**The Sentinel: Jim/ Blair **

**Supernatural: No Pairing**

**Hannibal: Hannibal/ Will**

**In this chapter we learn about why Kuma is so protective of Tim and someone gives Gibbs a call!**

* * *

**On the Prowl**

The Pack doesn't gather in Victor's room until 1pm; the long previous day had them sleeping in, and the humans in the Pack noticed that Kuma and Victor had sat down close to Tim. After lunch was brought into the room and somewhat hurriedly consumed, Tim, after a long silence, told them what they wanted to know.

Before NCIS, before Virginia, and before Michael: there was a small town. Not yet on any map, peaceful and the people there were kind. Tim's Family Pack lived there for many years; he and Mike Warren were still Pup and Cub respectively when the Jefferson family found out about the Pack.

The Jefferson family consisted of the father who was a surgeon and the mother who was a housewife, and their three children, two sons and a daughter.

At first, the McGee Pack was cautious, but after months of nothing. No angry townsfolk or Hunters kicking down their doors, they relaxed. Raven and Victor invited the Jefferson family over to talk, and the humans continued to come over afterward.

Years go by; Tim and Mike had bonded with the Jefferson children, and saw them as theirs. Saw them as Pack.

Never did they imagine what would happen next.

It was winter. Kuma, Mike, and Tim along with the Jefferson's children, now young adults, were playing in the forest snow. They did it all the time, and this time should have been no different.

Suddenly, everything was so muddled, their senses dulled.

Then darkness.

When Tim and Mike woke up, they were in chains, and Kuma was nowhere to be found. Later the two would find out that the drugs weren't strong enough for the eldest McGee sibling and he got away.

The Jefferson children had kidnapped them.

Chained up in a place that smelled of nothing but wet dirt, they were down there for who knows how many days. Then, Mr. Jefferson came in with his two sons, the older man at first was going to take Tim; but Mike convinced the man to take him instead. So after drugging the Pup, Mr. Jefferson ordered his sons to drag Mike out of the room.

Tim was alone for hours, but then at one point, the sons came back and got…curious.

"Oh Tim," Ziva said softly in understanding.

"That was in the easy part," said Tim with a humorless smile, "remember when I said Mr. Jefferson was as surgeon."

"You don't mean..."

"We were awake the entire time he experimented on us, we were awakewhen he—" Tim trailed off into a whine and his father pulled him into his arms. Tim buried his face in his father's chest and Victor rumbled murmuring words of comfort.

"They kept moving," Kuma spoke up, while running fingers through Tim's hair, "using different names and covering up their scent. They knew how to hide, because _**we **_taught them how," and here Kuma snarled, but while the sound was indeed angry, there was a note of sadness and self-hate.

Tony wanted to go over and pull the Alpha into a hug, but also didn't want to take away his Probie's comfort.

"It took us three years," Victor continued on, "three years before we finally cornered one of them; the daughter. She told us were they were."

"….Did you kill them?" asked Gibbs.

Here both Alphas grinned, it was full of teeth and everything bit the monsters myth and fairytales described them to be.

"Only after a long…conversation," Kuma purred.

"Good"

To the surprise of everyone, it was Jimmy who said it. Ron's Intended didn't even stutter or look remorseful about saying it. The Werewolf felt pride and love swell up in him.

Tim still hadn't lifted his face, and even had gone quiet while his father and sibling finished up his story.

"Tim?"

Gibbs got up from the cushioned chair, knelt before the Beta, and with gentle hands made his Intended look at him.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly at the wet and red eyes, hand cupping the face he will forever think beautiful.

Tim sniffed, "I—" the Beta licked his lips, cleared his throat and tried again. "It took many long sessions of therapy, some rehab and my family Pack for me to stop having nightmares, but even longer for me to trust humans in general. I know I hurt Michael's feelings more than once."

"And I never blamed you for it Cub," Michael reassured him.

Tim smiled, before looking back at Gibbs, fingers coming up to shyly caress the Alpha's. "I vowed to never bond with humans again, never to want humans as Pack again," the Beta turned and nuzzled the palm of Gibbs's hand, "then you nuts came along."

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy laughed.

"What about Omega Warren?" Ziva then asked.

Tim sighed as he takes Gibbs's hands from his face and held them into his own. "Mike never fully trusted humans again despite my Family Pack's best efforts. I think he only trusts Michael as much as he does because Michael has been in the Pack for so long. And I think that's why he joined the FBI. Spending so much time with Michael made him want to see the good in humans again. It surprised me when he called and told me that he was joining the FBI, but I supported him regardless."

"I heard about that," said Ron, "hard not to, never mind knowing him in general. The Pup was flying through the classes. Top scores in everything; Tobias was practically drooling with the possibility of having the kid on our team."

"But then he didn't join Tobias's team," said Tim with amusment.

"Tobias almost cried when he learned that," chuckled Ron.

"He was assigned to Graceland," continued Tim. "When he told me, I hacked into the FBI database to learn more. Sorry Ron."

Ron shrugged, while Tony and Ziva snickered, Gibbs just sighed.

"I even had Mom and Dad do some more in depth research on the residents there."

"It's a little disturbing how well you guys are able to gather information so easily" Tony said, more amused than upset.

Ron, Tim, Victor and Kuma just shrugged.

"Anyway, since I knew Mike did his own research, I only gave him what he didn't have, and told him to be careful. A year later, I get a phone call. It's Mike and he's telling me that he's considering starting a Pack; he doesn't say who or if they'll be human, but I knew. About another year and a half later, I get a call saying that Mike is in the hospital."

"I remember that," said Gibbs, "you took emergency leave and I was worried. More so when you came back and were obviously upset and wouldn't say why. We all were."

"I know," Tim nuzzled his Alpha's forehead, "and I'm sorry for not saying anything, but when I arrived there, I learned that…well, I won't say because it'll upset Mike again, but what I can say is that the events that happened, they nearly shattered the fragile trust between Mike and the humans once again."

"Obviously something has changed," Ziva said, "despite the tension, they are here."

"Yeah" Tim sighed.

* * *

He finds his Intended up in a tree.

Pushing back a joke about cats, Tony grabbed the nearest branch and started to climb his way up.

"Not a great view," the Dom said after he settled down on a sturdy branch.

"Yeah," Kuma said soberly.

"Want to talk about it?" Tony asked after a moment.

"That day, when Tim and Mike were kidnapped, it was the worst day of my life," Kuma replied, "I was the Alpha. It was my job to protect them and I failed."

"But, you couldn't have known," Tony said. "You trusted them, the Jeffersons, and saw no reason to think they could be anything but your friends. Pack."

"But…you weren't there afterwards, after we rescued them, there were the nightmares, and all those _**scars**_, they..._**he**_ was so young and they…"

Tony scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with a way to cheer up his Courtier, but drawing a blank the Dom decided to wing it.

"So that's why you're so protective of Tim," he said.

Kuma nodded. "I promised myself I'd never let something like that happen to him again, gained a bit of a reputation for it," he added with a small smile.

Tony lips twitched.

"Sometimes…I wonder, if I'd make a good Alpha once my parents stepped down, if I'll be a good mate to you. If I'll be able to protect everyone should it come to that."

Carefully, Tony reached over and touched Kuma's arm and the Alpha looked at him.

"Tim got hurt badly," the Agent said, "and while I hate to think about, it happened. You did the best you could to protect to him at the time, you got him back and made sure nothing like that happen to him again. You are a great brother Kuma, you're already a great Alpha, and you will be a great mate. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't think you were all those things."

Kuma blinked at him, and then he covered his hand over the human's.

"Thank you."

* * *

When evening rolled around, Tony entered the room he shared with his two packmates to see Tim and Jimmy getting ready.

"I was just about to send Ziva to go look for you," said Tim.

"Sorry, got a little lost," Tony said as he headed to his room to get dressed, unclothing as he does so, he's sure that his Packmates knew that he was with Kuma, as they were probably with their Courtiers too.

He quickly put on the clothing that he was going to wear and after slipping on his shoes, and went out into the sitting room and saw the others waiting.

"Dad and the others had already headed down to the village earlier. We're supposed to meet them by the stables," Tim said as they headed for the door. "Oh, almost forgot. Take these."

The Beta reaches into his pocket and pulls out three necklaces. "These are tender for the all the stalls, so make sure you don't lose them. Just show them to the stall employees."

Noticing that Tim had one similar on, Tony takes the necklace and puts it on. Continuing out the door, the four make their way to where the carriages were waiting in the courtyard. They climbed in and were on their way to the village.

"The Opening Ceremony is pretty much like a carnival," Tim explained when Jimmy asked, "there's food, entertainment, rides and more."

The carriage pulled up at the stables, where Victor and the Courtiers were waiting for them, along with Derek, Spencer and their Pack. Tony noticed how close Aaron was standing next to Spencer, similar to how their Courtiers stood with them.

_Oh, _the Dom thought.

"Try to keep out of trouble," Victor said eyeing everyone. "And Michael, stay away from Adora's stall, I don't want a repeat of last time."

"I promise nothing," Michael grinned before lifting Ziva up and carrying her away before the Alpha could say anything else.

Sighing, Victor made shooing motions to the others, "Go, have fun" before leaving with Derek and his Pack, and disappearing into the growing crowd.

Excited, Tony grabbed Kuma and dragged the Alpha to the dancers he saw from the carriage earlier, and using his Courtier's bulk and status, the two were able to make it through the crowd and to the front. The fire dancers were Dragons, dressed in elegant clothing and scales shining with the fire.

"Wow," Tony breathed in awe.

"I know, right," said Kuma, arm draped over the Dom's shoulder, "I never get tired of watching them."

The two watched the entire performance, and after the big finale, decided to walk through the village. Tony, well aware of Kuma's hand around his waist, gestures them toward a portrait shop where the moving paintings reminded the Senior Agent of all the _Harry Potter _movies and books. Hardison and Eliot Spencer, were there as well, Hardison was talking with one of the painters there. Asking the woman, a witch, if she was taking commissions.

"You don't want to know," Eliot sighed, when Kuma asked what the Omega wanted done, "you know Nate's going to kill you," the Alpha said to his Intended when the witch confirmed that she taking commission.

Hardison just grinned before following the witch over to the check-out desk to put in his commission.

"I never did ask," Kuma said, watching Tony wander around, "are you finally doing the Run with Omega Alec this year?"

Eliot nodded, barely contained nervousness on his face, Kuma did not blame him. Though he was a Human Omega, Alec Hardison hadn't been _**aware**_ he wasn't anything but human until he met Eliot seven years ago, and awakened his dormant heritage. The Omega's parents had passed away (it was discovered that they were killed by an Rogue) and he was put in a human foster home, and while he had been okay with Eliot being a Werewolf, Hardison had not okay with himself being an Human Omega. It took years of patience and a certain gentleness on Eliot's part to get the Omega to embrace his heritage, even more so when Hardison backed out of the Run at the last minute two years ago. Kuma and everyone in the Were community was worried. For a Were to reject who they are, was very dangerous. Both for themselves and everyone around them.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Kuma reassured, "I mean, he doesn't even look nervous like last time"

Though he grunted, Eliot looked a little less nervous, and after a moment went over to his Intended. Kuma watched them, chuckling when the two dissolve in their usual bickering before going to find his own Intended. He found Tony talking to a portrait of a very beautiful dark-haired woman.

"I think I may have just found one of my ancestors" Tony said upon seeing Kuma.

"Oh?"

Tony nodded, and after five minutes of listening to the portrait talk about her previous lovers and favorite plays, Kuma wondered if perhaps Tony was right.

* * *

Somehow, between buying candy apples and Tim nearly getting into a fight with another Beta who couldn't take a hint (afterwards, Gibbs dragged Tim somewhere private and spent five minutes showing how much he enjoyed watching his Intend fight over him), the two NCIS Agents ended up walking with Aaron Hotchner and Reid Spencer.

"How did this happen?" Gibbs asked Aaron.

Aaron shrugged.

Walking ahead of them, Tim and Spencer were talking excitedly about something neither Alpha had any clue about.

"So how are you enjoying the festival so far?" Gibbs asked after a moment.

"It's amazing, Derek and Reid told us what to expect, but actually seeing it is something different altogether."

"I can understand that, even though it's been five years, I still get surprised."

"That how long you've been a Pack?" Aaron asked, lips curling up into a smile when Reid and Tim stopped and slipped into a shop that seemed like the Supernatural version of _Best Buy_.

"Officially, two years, but I think we've been Pack long before then," Gibbs answered as the two Alphas followed the two into the shop, "and you?"

"We found out about Derek and Reid four years ago, and we've been Pack for about a year, but like you, I think we've long since been Pack. It at least explains how we adapted so easily."

Gibbs nodded as he poked at what he _**thinks**_ might a computer, he thinks about what Aaron had told him. All together the Alpha's Pack had been together for five years like his own, but what he couldn't figure out was the relationship between Aaron and Reid. There was obviously an attraction on both ends, it was also obvious that neither had acted on it. Granted, he had no right being this inquisitive considering how long it took for him to make a move on Tim, not to mention he didn't know much about Werewolves except from what he learned from Ron, and thought maybe he should ask.

A low growl brought him up from his thoughts, and he looked over at Aaron, and followed the glaring Alpha's gaze. It led him an area with old typewriters_** and**_ another Werewolf, probably Alpha or high Beta, talking to Reid. The Werewolf was obviously flirting with the Omega, who obviously wasn't interested but was being polite. Tim looked amused by the Werewolf's flirting, probably because he not only saw the attraction between the two BAU Agents but also because he'd heard Aaron's growl.

When the Werewolf wrapped his hand around Reid's wrist, Aaron snarled, and before Gibbs could decide if he should intervene or not, the Alpha was taking long strides over there. Gibbs followed, stopping and watching as Aaron forced himself between the Wolf and Reid. Aaron bared his fangs to the Wolf in warning, and the Wolf backed off. After the Wolf left the shop Aaron turned his attention to Reid, his expression apologetic and a little sheepish.

"Sorry," he said, "Did you want—"

"No," Reid smiled. "I was just about to tell him that his intentions were unwanted when you intervened, which was a good thing. I had a feeling he would not have taken my rejection well, so thank you."

Gibbs sees Aaron puff up his chest in Alpha pride before Tim is dragging him out the shop, mumbling about "private moments."

* * *

The Pack ended up coming together at a restaurant and was joined by Harvey and Mike. The group was having a very hilarious and lively debate about the Bond movies when Gibb's phone rang. The Beta looked down and upon seeing the unfamiliar number and sensing something in his gut, excused himself and made his way outside.

"Kort," Gibbs greeted when he answered the phone.

_Hello Gibbs._

"Never thought I'd hear from you again, not after, well you know."

After Tim chose him.

_I'm full of surprises._

"What can I do for you?"

…_. I love him, always have, and always will. He was the one good thing in my life; the one person I could let see me and not worry about being hurt._

Gibbs listened, listened to the voice that was unusually vulnerable.

_He's no longer mine, his heart is yours, protect it and love it to the best of your abilities and beyond. Break it, and there will be no place for you to hide. I will hunt you down and make you wish for death._

Usually one who did not take threats well, Gibbs felt an uncharacteristic shiver go down his spine, and his throat go dry. He glanced around as though searching for the Alpha, but saw nothing but the expected crowd. Finally he spoke.

"You'd probably have to get in line."

Trent chuckled on the other end. _I suppose I would, however I'm sure DiNozzo will be able to keep Kuma distracted. Don't tell him I said that, or I'll never hear the end of it._

This time Gibbs chuckled, "My lips are sealed. Do you want to talk to Tim?"

_Best not. Take care of him Gibbs._

"I will. Goodbye Trent."

The Alpha hung up, he looked down at his phone, his mind going over the fact that Trent Kort had given him his blessing. Giving a huff of laughter, Gibbs turned around and headed back into the restaurant.

Hidden within the moving crowd, and leaning against the wall that gave him a view of the restaurant window and the group sitting by it, eyes locked on the Beta who was laughing at whatever one of his Packmates said. Gibbs returned and sat back down next to the Beta. The eyes watched as the Beta's eyes lit up at the sight of Gibbs, and while he was surprised when the NCIS agent suddenly kissed him, he obviously didn't mind, or his teasing Packmates despite the blush.

With a smile that was hard to describe or name, the owner of the watching eyes pushed off the wall.

"Goodbye luv."

And disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**_Review Please! Next Chapter, The Run!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**On the Prowl**

It was four days before the Run and Mating Moon and Tony and Jimmy were walking the halls, making their way to the courtyard where Tim and Ziva were waiting with Omega Mike and Omega Hardison. Tony was telling his packmate how Victor had to pull Kuma off of him when the Alpha had started to become overly affectionate when a sudden noise had both of them stopping.

"What was that?" asked Jimmy.

Tony shrugged and listened for the sound again and it turned out to be a whimper. It was coming down a hall to their left. Curious, the two made their over, a little concerned that someone could be hurt.

"Ah." Tony said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, while next to him Jimmy blushed.

On the floor and on all fours, was Omega Spencer Reid; leaning over and practically covering the Omega was Alpha Aaron Hotchner. Both were fully clothed, yet it didn't stop the Alpha from rutting against the Omega, both oblivious to their audience.

"Should we do something?" Jimmy asked quietly.

Tony shrugged unsure of what to do. Victor and Raven had told them that the days leading up to the Mating Moon, their Werecreature counterparts would lose more and more of their control over their animalistic personality. It was why Victor didn't want them to be alone with their Courtiers or he needed to be in the same room with them. However, being warned and actually seeing was two different things, especially since in three days this would be happening to both of them.

Aaron growled loudly and his rutting became frantic.

"Found them!"

Both men jumped at the sudden voice and looked over to see one of their Host's Pack members, a Beta female. No sooner had she spoke did Alpha Derek Morgan appeared. The Alpha cursed and threw up his hands upon seeing the Alpha and Omega, then with quick steps was separating the two, and neither were happy about it. Aaron snarled and struggled against Derek, who growled in warning and held the other back while the Beta led the whining Spencer away and out of sight.

"You two better go," Derek said to Tony and Jimmy.

"Um, are you sure?" Jimmy asked. "You don't need any help?"

Aaron growled and twisted around to try and bite at Derek, Derek leaned back then punched the other Alpha, hard in the face. Aaron stumbled back, blinking rapidly.

"No, I'm good," the Alpha said with a grin before turning back to Aaron. "You back with me Aaron?"

They left the two Alphas alone, both knowing that it wouldn't be the last time they would stumble across a scene similar to that.

_**~.~**_

Two days before the Run, Abigail gathered all the Intendeds who were doing the Run at the edge of the forest.

"There are tents set up around the forest, a marked map along with tags to put up once you find a tent to your liking will be given to you when you get your duffle bag of blankets." The Alpha directed their attention to four of her Pack members who were standing by with many bags. One was holding folded up maps while another was holding a clear package full of tags.

"Please remember to mark where your tent is and have it memorized by the time of the Run." Abigail continued on, "There will be lanterns lit so you can easily make your way to your marked tent. You will have a fifteen minute head start to get to your halfway mark before your Courtiers will be released."

There was no guarantee that the Intendeds would be able to make it to their tents. Rutting Alphas were very determined, but if they somehow managed, at least they would be comfortable. After the Alpha explained further and answered any questions, the Intendeds collected their things and headed into the woods. Tim, Tony, Ziva, and Jimmy had just started when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked Omega Alec Hardison when he caught up with them.

"No problem," Tim said.

"Thanks." Alec smiled and they continued on their way.

Taking the advice Raven had given them when they told her they all were doing the Run, the group ignored the tents that were close to the forest edge which was the starting point of the Run.

"You don't want to make it too easy for your Alpha," Tim grinned to Alec when the Omega had started to look curious. "This is the last step of the Courting. Best to make them work for it."

"Oh," Alec said thoughtfully, "makes sense in a way."

"I've heard," Jimmy started carefully, as he waved at the passing Omega Mike Ross, apparently the Omega had the same thought as them, "that this isn't you first Run"

Not at all insulted or bothered by the question, Alec nodded. "Yeah, I tried it two years ago, but chickened out." the Omega sighed. "I was so afraid that Eliot was going to call off the Courting after that, but he just told me that it was fine and we could always try again next time."

"May I ask why?" asked Ziva as they stopped and let Tony examine a tent sent up between two bushes, how the person who sent it up was able to do so without the tent ending up with holes and kept steady was a mystery.

"I grew up not knowing I was an Omega," Alec answered, "or about Werewolves. It was only after I met Eliot that I finally knew about my heritage."

"Must have been very shocking," Tony commented after he crawled out from underneath the tent. He shook his head and the group continued on.

"It was, but Eliot was patient with me."

The continued with their conversation as they searched for a tent. After a while Jimmy was the first to choose. A tent set up by across a stream; the water would no doubt mess with Ron's senses.

"You did say make them work for it?" Jimmy said playfully after he finished setting up his nest of blankets and placed his tag on the tent to indicate that it was taken.

Tim chuckled and looked over the areas while the Beta marked his spot on the map. Alec was the next to find a tent to his liking, Ziva and Tony quickly followed. By the time Tim found what he wanted, it was nearing late afternoon.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Tim asked Alec as they emerged from the forest.

Alec nodded and they headed back to the castle, all very much wishing that the night of the Run came quickly.

_**~.~**_

Victor came to the Intendeds' room the night before the Run and Mating moon with a bag full Potions and…

"Are those _**butt plugs **_and _**lube**_?"

Victor grinned before he started to explain why he had butt plugs and lube. "Okay, potions first. The green colored ones are for Tony, Jimmy, and Tim. It's basically the magical version of an enigma without all the fuss; it'll clean and keep you clean for two days. Wait ten minutes before doing anything so it'll take effect. Now, when you take a shower makes sure you clean well, then you'll use these" here the Alpha held up one of the packaged plugs, "to stretch yourself and keep it in there until the Run."

Tony and Jimmy's eyes widened at the thought of having something that wasn't their soon to be mates' cock inside them, or in Jimmy's case fingers (Kuma, whole-heartily approved and enjoyed heavy make-out sessions and blowjobs, however; nothing ever when beyond that, not even fingers after the first time). Yes, they knew that they would have to stretch themselves in preparation but they didn't figure in the plugs…it at least explained Raven's giggling. They both sighed.

"All right?" Viktor asked when the two humans stayed quiet.

"Not sure to be honest," Jimmy answered after a moment.

Viktor studied them before he nodded and went on to the next item. "The lube is self-replenishing, so it'll keep you…well-oiled throughout the night and you'll just have a apply more before going to the starting point of the Run, just to be on the safe. This yellow potion is for you, Ziva, it does the same thing the lube does for the boys; expect you don't use it for the other end. Now the blue potions are for all of you, it will ensure that I don't have any grandkids before everyone is ready. You take it after breakfast. It'll last for twenty-four hours."

Viktor stayed for an hour, answering questions, and after asking teasingly if Tony and Jimmy needed help with the stretching was kicked-out the room, booming laughter echoing. As Tony gathered his…supplies, Ziva who had been silent throughout the whole thing, spoke up.

"Do you want me to help you shave your butt?" she asked.

"…You are an evil woman."

_**~.~**_

The night of the Mating Moon and the Run, Gibbs stood naked with his equally naked fellow Alphas behind the rope (A rope? Really? A_** rope**_ was going to stop dozens of horny Werecreatures?) A few feet away near the edge of the forest were the Intendeds, naked and waiting for the signal to start. The potion he had been given and taken earlier was starting to make him feel warm.

"Why do they have to be naked?" Ron grumbled behind them. He did not like the fact that other Alphas could see _**his**_ Jimmy naked.

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder at the Werewolf and found his pupils big and near feral. Next to him, Kuma was shifting restlessly, eyes focused on Tony who was talking to the youngest McGee.

"Can they start already?" Said someone that sounded like Harvey Specter.

Finally a loud bell rang out and the Intendeds were off and it took Gibbs all he had not to jump over the rope and follow. Around him, the other Alphas shifted, becoming more restless the longer they had to wait.

It was longest fifteen minutes in the man's life.

Finally, _**finally**_, the rope was removed and the Alphas were racing into the forest. It doesn't take Gibbs long to catch Tim's scent; which seem stronger. He's vaguely aware of Kuma and Ron shooting past him, when someone bumped into his shoulder and he snarled at them. He got a snarl back, and it looked like the Alpha was going to start a fight but a scent got his attention and he disappeared into the thicket. Gibbs stared before he shook his head clear and resumed running, following Tim's scent deeper into the forest.

_**~.~**_

Tony's chosen tent was actually a tree-root cave, at some point the tree roots have grown partly over a large boulder, forming a small cave with only one opening. He found it to be perfect and since there was no rule against choosing a non-tent for the mating. The Dom had set up his nest.

Upon arriving, chest heaving, heart racing in excitement and anticipation, cock half-aroused, Tony took in his surroundings, ears twitching as they listened. He could hear the sounds of moans and growls of matings already taking place, the scent of sex heavy in the air. His cock hardens further.

Something that sounded like a twig snapping was his only warning before he was tackled from behind, the two bodies rolled in the dirty, grass and leaves before Tony was able to slip out of the Alpha's hold and run into the cave. Panting he stood in front of his nest, facing the entrance, and waited. The cave entrance is soon filled with Kuma's large figure, eyes glowing and feral.

Tony stood his ground as the Alpha came closer, sniffing the air as he does. The Mating Moon's light came through allowing the Dom to see his soon-to-be mate. Without his clothes, Kuma seemed _**bigger**_, teeth larger and shaper, ears more pointed, behind him a long striped tail swayed. Between his legs, his cock was long, thick and hard.

Tony swallowed.

Keeping his eyes on the Alpha, Tony got into the nest, and rolled onto his stomach, ass in the air. Kuma wasted no time, large warm body draping over him. It took a few tries, and then the Alpha was _**in**_ him.

"O-Oh!" Tony gasped.

Kuma growled and promptly _**fucked **_him, rough claiming thrusts that had Tony whimpering and mewling; nails clawing into the sheets.

It felt so _**good**_.

"K-Kuma!" Tony's eyes rolled back when his prostate was suddenly hit, dick leaking.

The man canted his hips as best he could, wordlessly begging for more, and Kuma took and took. Growls and snarls, mixing with his gasps, moans, mewls, and whimpers. The sounds echoing off the cave walls, and when he came, it was with a low moan.

Kuma doesn't pause, pounding through the tightening muscles, Tony gurgled and writhed in oversensitivity that should hurt but only felt increasingly good and wanting more. Kuma gave more and more until his rhythm faltered and the Alpha was coming. Spilling into the trembling body.

Upper half collapsing, Tony expected his new mate to pull out, gasping instead when the Alpha started again. The pace was as unrelenting at the first time, and soon Tony's eyes are rolling and he was lost in pleasure.

_**~.~**_

Gibbs arrived at the river to see Ron tackle Jim inside the tent; there are low growls and a struggle before it tampers off into low moans and deep rumbles. The Alpha continued on, following the scent of his Beta.

He had passed Mike and Harvey earlier; the Alpha having already knotted his Omega upon the nest of blankets, the tent was shredded beside them. Upon seeing the NCIS Agent, Harvey snarled and bared his dangerously sharp teeth; Gibbs had quickly moved on. About thirty minutes away from Ron and Jimmy was Eliot Spencer and Alec Harrison, mating vigorously, the Omega it seemed hadn't made it to the tent.

He moved on.

He passed two more matings when suddenly he's tackled from behind. He growled and rolled with the body, until suddenly he's pinned on his back. Tim is above him, straddling his waist, green eyes dark, pupils big and feral. Gibbs rumbled and his cock twitched in anticipation, Tim purred, the purr getting louder when the Alphas hands came up to grip his ass. It took a lot of coaxing to get Tim settled properly, and even more to get him to lift his body up a bit and not try and roll over to present. Perhaps it was the human part of his brain dominating his more feral side, but Gibbs really wanted to see Tim ride him. Once sure Tim; whose expression was slowly turning from lust to confusion wasn't going to move. Gibbs angled his cock toward the Beta's very wet entrance.

Tim mewled happily at the fill and pushed down hard and fast without warning. Gibbs grunted out a curse at the sudden tightness and warmth but thankfully didn't come. His hands came up to hold onto Tim's moving hips to stop him and Tim whined and growled, but Gibbs ignored him as he spread and planted his feet so he could glide his cock in and out of Tim's body. He thrust up hard and Tim gasped, hard cock twitching, possibly on instinct, the Beta pushed down with his hips on one of Gibb's thrusts. Gibbs growled, gripped Tim's ass cheeks tight in his hands and rolled his hips.

Tim gurgled and his eyes rolled back.

Gibbs rolled his hips again, and again, eyes watching as Tim's head fell back exposing skin that begged to be mark, and the Alpha planned to before the night was done.

"Jethro," Tim moaned; voice breathless when the rolling hips changed to fast pistoning that hit his prostate over and over.

Gibbs groaned at both his name and how his mate clenched around him every time he pulled out, and when the Beta came, hips grounding down and white stripes spilling over his chest; his only warning was a small broken moan. The Alpha kept going, grunting slightly when Tim slumped forward and on him, the Beta making breathy moans as his sensitive hole was fucked.

Three short thrusts, teeth biting at his mate's shoulder, and he was cumming; filling his shivering Beta.

"Alpha," Tim purred, nuzzling the man.

Gibbs rumbled in response, blue eyes near glowing in the light as he licked at the mark he had made, after a moment he rolled Tim onto his back, he pushed his cock back inside when it had slipped out; and the sound of their mating joined the night air once more.

* * *

_**Thanks as always goes to ****MaddieStJ, also I'll leave it to you on whether or not Aaron and Reid mated. **_

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
